Convergence
by encchick
Summary: Season 7AU: Buffy and the gang have to deal with an ancient gathering of power, possibilities of Spike killing Buffy, and of losing Dawn to the gathering powers. What ever will they do?
1. Returning

Title: Convergence Part 1: Returning  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of these guys, JW and ME do.  
Setting: Beginning of S7  
Summary: Spike's back in town, Buffy's flowerpiphany sticks, Dawn gets   
inside info, Willow senses trouble.  
Feedback: Oh definitely, Please. If y'all don't like it, I'll quit.   
So long as the voices in my head cease as well.

The sinister growl of his motorcycle filled the night air as Spike rolled back into Sunnydale. A little tired, and a little worse for wear, he looked around at the town that he had called home for over two years, as he rode down the quiet streets.  The town looked the same yet different, and although he wanted to really absorb everything, he knew he needed to get back to the Crypt. He remembered leaving his humble abode in Clem's capable, if somewhat timid hands, and wanted to see how things were doing, if Clem had, in his infinitely sweet way, cleaned the place up a bit.  As he turned, heading for the cemetery, his vamp ears picked up the unmistakable sound of wood hitting pavement in an alley off to his right.

"Great. Bloody hell.  A man can still get no respite around here, I see." He stopped and  hopped off the bike, making his way stealthily down the dark alley.  The scene he encountered was definitely a familiar one; one he himself had in fact lived several times, what seemed like a lifetime ago.  He stood in the shadows and watched as she maneuvered the demon against the wall, taking no time for breaths, not noticing the pain when the demon's huge scaly claws gouged her skin.  She was still poetry in motion when she worked.  That was one thing he would always remember.  As the fight continued. one particularly lucky demon shot had Buffy on the pavement, wincing.  Spike stalked quickly into the light, unnoticed by both the Slayer and the demon. He rushed into the fray, and with speed he had forgotten he possessed, twisted the demon's head around, effectively snapping its neck and killing it.

"Yeah, now that was a taste of old school, I do believe." He shook his head like a prize fighter after a particularly easy bout.  He turned to look down at the pavement where Buffy wasn't.  Before he could relocate her, he felt himself lifted into the air and slammed against the very wall the demon had been up against. He winced, expecting the blow to his jaw to land any second.  He remembered all too well how Buffy and he got on. The violent meetings may have been fun while they were going on, but it wasn't a pretty picture in his mind anymore.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!!"  She slammed his back into the wall again.  "You wanted me to love you...to _trust_ you, yet you leave me?!?  I _needed_ you and you weren't here.  Left without a word.  No goodbye, no kiss my ass.  Not to mention nothing to Dawn.  You _know_ how much she dotes on you."  She let go of him, and Spike dropped to the ground, a look of vague confusion and shock on his face. He snorted, after regaining his composure.

"Hello??? I seem to recall some rather nasty words escaping your mouth, Slayer.  I figured you didn't want me around anymore.  You know 'evil soulless dead thing' I was and all that.  Don't tell me you're changing your tune now luv." His blue eyes flashed derision. 

Buffy sighed and sat on the stacked pallets across the alley.  She rolled her eyes at him and gave a wry self conscious grimace.  "You know, Spike, what you did, or rather almost did, in the bath – at my house that night?  You knew it was wrong, and when I kicked you off of me, I knew you knew it as well. The look on your face….  I wasn't going to let anyone know about it, and I'll tell you why in a bit, but I want you to know that I meant what I said.  I could never have loved you.  As much as I may have _liked_ you, I couldn't love someone without a soul.  It may be my own little shortcoming, or whatever, but that is the way it is.  There is black, and there is white.  Or there used to be;" she shook her head as if to clear it, "there was at that time.  However, there are some things I have come to realize over the last few months." She turned to look at him, and found him listening.  Intent, confused, a little worried, but listening.  She smiled at him, then gave a little laugh.  "Do you really want this exposition here?  In this dank alley with Mr. Smelly pulling our attention with his stench?"  She tugged the sleeve of his coat and stood to leave.  "Come on, my patrol is over for the night, or at least effectively over, now that you are back, so you can give me a lift home."

"Oh whoa, hold on a minute, Slayer.  I don't switch gears that fast."  He looked up at her from his seat on the pallets.  "Your little Mary Sunshine attitude's got me thrown for a loop here.  Say what ya gotta say, and let me be on my way.  I'm tired, and would like to get to me digs, thank you very much." He folded his arms resolutely.

"Come on Spike, give me a lift home, and we'll talk. There is a lot you need to know, and I promised Dawn that if and when you came back, I would bring you back to the house."  She rolled her eyes to the sky.  "I had a time of explaining things to her.  She wants to hear it from you.  Go figure.  What do ya say?  Take me home?"  She down at him with hopeful hazel eyes.

He took a deep unneeded breath, and conceded with suspicion in his eyes.  "Fine.  I parked over here.  I hope you have finally sussed out what it is you want from me and from your friends and life, though, Buffy."  He laughed. "You're getting too old to still be deciding."  They walked briskly out of the alley and climbed on the motorcycle, heading for the house on Revello Drive.

*********************

            Willow looked up from the flame she had been studying for the past hour and a half.  She felt a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach, a warning of some sort.  "Giles!!!" She called the Watcher from his study.  He stood in the doorway looking askance at her.  She turned fearful eyes toward him, "Something is wrong.  Something is definitely not right.  There are forces… I can't pinpoint them, or even describe them, but there is definitely something goin on, and I think it is in Sunnydale."

            "Willow.  Is this another ploy to get me to return you back to Sunnydale?  Because trust me, you are not ready for that level of interaction.  You have only recently been allowed to practice again, and returning to the Hellmouth will only get you consumed in the dark forces again."  He took off his glasses, holding them by one of the legs, as he rubbed his eyes.  "Do you forget that you killed someone while under the influence of those forces?" He put his glasses back on. 

            She looked at him oddly.  "You know, I have figured out that you not only take off your glasses when you don't want to see what we are doing, but you also do it when you are being confrontational.  Interesting."  She refocused her thoughts and addressed his questions.  "Giles, don't start that stuff with me again.  It is not like I am practicing right now.  Hell, I have been sitting here, meditating on this damn flame for the last 90 minutes!  No magic anywhere in sight, thank you very much!  I was sitting here, minding my own, and the flame's, business, when all of a sudden my stomach turns all wonky." Her hands fidgeted around her torso.  "I _know_ something - the game - is afoot, and when did I start talking like Young Sherlock Holmes??" She shook her head in consternation. "And yes, I know I killed someone, his name was Warren, I went to school with him, and his eyes will haunt me for the rest of my life.  Along with Xander's words at the bluff."  She grew quietly pensive.  "So, no, you don't have to remind me what the dark forces on the Hellmouth can do to me.  And I would appreciate it if you didn't."  She turned from him and blew out the forgotten candle as the clock's chimes struck 9 pm.

            "For whom the bell tolls," she whispered to herself. Aloud , and with sudden resolve, she said, "We need to go back.  Now."

***************

            Dawn and Xander sat on the floor watching television.  Dawn heard the motorcycle pull up first and ran to see what was goin on.  The sound of motorcycles would forever remind her of the night Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow had resurrected Buffy.  And Spike.  He had watched over her the entire summer last year, and to know what he almost did to Buffy, after being so good to her, was too much.  She looked out the front door windows and nearly dropped from shock.  Buffy was back from patrolling, and had brought home a guy.

            "Umm, Xander, you are not going to believe this, but Buffy is back early – with a guy too."  She turned to look at him on the couch.

            Xander looked up at her like she was crazy.  "No way, Dawnie, you have got to be seeing things." 

            "I'm telling you, she brought someone ho –  Oh no.  You better go."

            "What? What are you talking about, I better go?"

            "Xander, if you want your night to continue to go well, it would be best if you left, and ya might want to go through the kitchen."

            He got up from his spot on the floor to look out the window behind the couch. "What are you talking about?  Oh my god."  He raced over to the front door and opened it before Buffy could.  "What are you doing, Buff?  What? Do you hang out with attempted rapists now?  I mean, jeez.  I thought you hangin with Angel when he came back was wrong, but at least he had regained his soul.  What makes you think hanging with Spike is anything _like_ that?"  He grabbed his coat and started to leave.  "You know what?  Never mind.  I'll just be heading out. I'll see ya later, Dawnie"  He kissed Dawn on the cheek and left her and Buffy standing in stunned silence.

            Spike was the first to break the silence.  "Well, I knew he was pissed, glad he didn' try to belt me one, though.  Stupid git." He turned and looked at Dawn.  "Well….Hello nibs.  I hear you wanted to talk to me?  Or rather, that you hate me and want to see me in some sort of pain?  Preferably living flame and flyin holy water?" He tried to make her smile, anything to ease her look of betrayal.  She just looked at him. "You know nibs, I _never_ meant to hurt you, or your sis, not really.  I was tryin….ah hell.  Nothin I say is going make bugger all of a difference.  I don't even know why I try." He looked at Buffy.  "This was a mistake.  I knew it before I let you convince me to bring you –"

            "You were trying to what Spike?"  Dawns question interrupted him. "Force yourself on my sister?  Get into her good graces by violating her and your invite into this house?" She folded her arms across her chest and frowned up at him.  "Cuz I'm, like, confused.  I thought you loved her.  Seems to me that if you love someone, you certainly don't try to rape them. But then, maybe that is just my youthful, immature take on things."  She marched away from the door and headed upstairs, saying as she went, "I don't want to talk to you Spike, and yeah, I do wish I had something that would hurt you as much as you seem to want to hurt others."

            He ran toward Dawn as she stomped up the steps, and was stopped cold at the threshold.  He hung his head, knowing he couldn't get in. "You're invited.  Go ahead.  Talk to her." He heard the words, but couldn't believe them.  He turned to look at Buffy and saw her look of concern. "Thanks, pet. Wait for me, I'll be down in a little while, I hope."  With that he was up the stairs heading for Dawn's room.

            "Dawn?" He called from the beginning of the hall.  "Buffy said I could come up to talk to you.  I _need_ to talk to you, nibs."  He made his way to Dawn's room and found the door open.  He stood in the doorway, to keep her at ease.  "Can I at least explain that night, and what has happened since.  You'll so get a kick out of the things I have been through.  They will satisfy your bloodlust, you know?" He turned on the pleading in his icy blue eyes.  She didn't budge. "Come on, niblet, you know I am not going to hurt you.  I know you're mad, and that you feel betrayed, and even that you are scared of me.  I bet you think I believe you aren't old enough to hear what was going on, too.  Well, that couldn't be farther from the truth.  You want to know the details, and I believe you're old enough to know them.  What do ya say, pet, can we talk?"

            "Fine, but you do it from there, you got it?  It isn't that I am scared you're going to hurt me, but I want some distance.  I am angry at you, and when you get all big brothery on me, I lose perspective."  She gave a half smile.  "Oh and this better be good.  No lame apologies, or excuses. I want the truth."

            He nodded.  "Fair enough, pet, fair enough."  He moved into the room and closed the door for privacy, then sat down and leaned against it.  "The thing is, I love your big sis.  Tons, too much even.  Have for a long time, since before she died, actually.  And since she came back, or shortly thereafter, we have been sort of, you know, involved," he rolled his eyes at the weak word for the violently satisfying sexual relationship he and Buffy had shared.  "Ahem, anyway, your sis was going through a rough time, which I'm sure you're aware of, and things just got way out of hand between us.  She used me, for which I don't blame her, and neither should you.  And I let her, hoping she would eventually come to feel for me what I felt for her.  Didn't happen, I got frustrated, knowing that she felt something, and needed her to acknowledge that.  That is what happened that night.  I was trying to force her to come to understand and admit the feelings I was sure she had, and I lost it, got carried away, and did something awful, and hurt her."  He gave the last bit in rushed sentences, looking at the floor, not able to meet Dawn's eyes, as she listened closely to his explanation.  

She nodded her understanding, which he didn't see, as he continued.  "I left that night.  Took off, I knew that I wasn't what she needed or wanted, but nor was I what I needed or wanted, so things had to change.  I couldn't be a monster, nor could I be a man.  I wasn't anything anymore, din't know how to be anything.  All I did know was that I wanted, loved, needed Buffy, so I made a decision to acquire the one thing that she needed."  He looked up at Dawn and saw her eyes widen as realization hit her.

"You got a…"

"A soul, I got a soul." He smiled.

"For my sister?? You went and got a soul for my sister? For Buffy?? Miss I'm-so-depressed-cuz-I'm-alive girl?"  she looked at him astounded.  "So you are Mr. SoulHavin' poster boy? Hey," she said, suddenly serious, "is there, like, you know, 'the clause'?"

"What?  You mean like NancyBoy, Mr. I'm so cool my hair stands up straight?"  He gave a sinister Spike grin.  "Nope, no conditions for me.  I soddin asked for my soul back, I didn't get cursed with it, ya silly git. But it required some trials.  Flamin fists of death, The Two-Headed Gilla monster, and of course really big ugly bugs.  You would have been quite pleased, kitten." It was his turn to get serious. "But Dawn, you can not, for any reason, let on that you know 'bout this.  At least not till I'm ready for it to become ev'rybody's business, k, luv?"

"Absolutely, our secret.  There were really flaming fists of death?" 

"Yeah, all of it.  Believe me, you would have been very happy at my pain, ya minx.  Now, can I get a hug from ya, or are ya still gonna sit way the hell over there?  Am I forgiven yet?"

"Yeah, you're forgiven, but no on the hugs.  I need to process all that stuff first.  But hugs will be a lot faster coming now that I know what was going on, you can bet on it.  Now scram so I can finish my homework for tomorrow."

"Alright.  Your sis needs to talk to me for some reason anyway. G'night nibs." He left her room and made his way back down to where Buffy waited for him.  A grateful smile graced is lips, grateful for Dawn's easy acceptance of his explanation and secret.  He thought to himself that she was getting more adult everyday.  Plus, it didn't hurt that she was a knockout to boot.  That thought brought a frown.  Oh lord, he was going to have to watch the boys with her. Those dastardly little whelps, just looking for a good shag.  Well his Dawn was not going to be the provider of said shag, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Alright, Slayer, spill."  He said as he entered the kitchen, where Buffy waited, drinking a cup of tea.  "What did you drag me here to listen to?"

She grimaced at the taste of the tea. She didn't know why she made this stuff, she hated the taste, but then again, it was the only thing she found that soothed the tension after a night of slaying, well, outside of sex that is.  She looked up at Spike. "Have a seat, peroxide guy. Or rather," after getting a really good look at him in the light, "former peroxide guy. I need to get some things off my chest, and no, not _those_ things, ya perv." She set down her mug and started talking.  

"I need you to know a few things about how I have been feeling, what I felt, and what I have learned over the summer.  Plus you need to know what happened after you left.  So where to start?  Hmmm. I'll start with the 'you and me' issue.  Spike, ever since you helped me with Glory – hell almost sacrificed yourself to her for Dawn, you have held a teensy little spot in my heart.  That is to say, I have learned to care for you.  Not like it was a big hardship, honestly.  You were funny, insightful – though it was unwelcome – and you proved that you could do something for someone else."  She lifted her head and gazed off into the distance as she said what needed to be said.

"Also, when I came back, was brought back, you were there for me.  You understood me better than I understood myself, and that was comforting.  Then things got all crazy.  I needed you in a way that I never needed anyone else.  But I didn't love you, I didn't love anyone, couldn't love anyone, so I used you.  When I finally figured that out..."

"We've been through this, Buffy, I don't need to hear it again.  You were using me and it was killing you, I got it the first time.  Now if you don't mind…?" He got up to leave.

"No, hear me out Spike, please.  This is not about you, it isn't the 'breakup' speech at all, this is something you need to hear."

"Fine, get on with it then." He said irritably as he sat down again at the counter.

"Anyway, when I finally figured it out, that I was using you, I felt awful about myself.  I was taking those feelings out on you, so not only was I using you to feel something in this world, but I was using you as a punching bag for my own emotions.  Every time I hit you, after that first kiss outside the Magic Box, every nasty vile thing I said to you was what I was feeling about me.  I was the evil soulless thing, I was the dead thing.  I couldn't love myself, as hokie as that sounds.  That beating I handed you, outside the police station, was so wrong, so terrible.  I couldn't hit myself, so I hit you and just kept on hitting you.  I knew you would take it, because you were like a lapdog plus you were a vamp.  You're supposed to be able to take that kind of beating and keep on goin.    Anyway, I took you for granted, and used you as a cathartic punching bag.  Even for a vamp that was wrong.  I remember getting on Faith about that.  I watched her go to town on a vamp, and I remember thinking that this was not our job.  Go in, slay, get out.  Vamps are not therapy."  She noticed that she had got off track, and gave a wry smile. "Sorry."

Spike watched her regain her composure, realizing how much this confessional had cost her.  But he also knew she wasn't finished. "Buffy, I don't know why you are telling me all this.  I mean, any and everything you did was wiped clean in my mind that night on your bathroom floor.  It was even justified, I did exactly the kind thing you accused me of.  You don't need to do this big confessional for me, ya know.  I realized what I was that night.  I understood you then, and I still understand you now."

She shook her head.  "Yeah, I do.  I need you to know I'm sorry.  I need you to know that I realize I was wrong, and that I was abusing you and your feelings for me. I am asking for your forgiveness.  It is as simple as that.  And I am promising, right now, that it will never happen again."

"Fine, I get it.  You're sorry, and your apology is accepted.  It was never necessary, not really, not for me."  He tilted his head and changed the subject.  "Buffy, something I have noticed in the last hour or so, since I have been here."

"What's that?" She asked, worried.

"The birds aren't flyin.  I mean where is Red and Tara?  Them not being here must have something to do with what happened after I left.  And where was the Magic Box?  Tonight, we were in the alley behind where it is, or used to be, right? What'd I miss, luv?"

Her eyes grew wide, and she leaned on her elbows on the counter. "Oh lordy. Spike.  Everything, you missed everything.."


	2. Revealing

TITLE: Convergence Part 2:  Revealing

RATING:   PG

DISCLAIMER:  Sadly, I own none of these characters, Joss Whedon, Fox Corp. and Mutant

Enemy do.

SETTING:  Beginning of BtVS Season 7

SUMMARY:  Spike gets the lowdown, Buffy is the historian (who knew??) Willow and Giles 

seek advice from the council, and Xander talks to Anya.  I am not so much into the whole

 S/B thing yet, it is going to take a while for that to happen.  All the characters are going 

through some self discovery and confrontation.

FEEDBACK:  Of course.  Please do, and I would love suggestions.  This is only my second 

fanfic, and I would love some instruction and advice.  Let me know if you like it, what 

you would "like" to see happen, or if you think I am doing something wrong with any of 

the characters.  Thanks for taking the time to read, sorry so darn long!  

Revealing

Spike sat at the kitchen counter in shock.  "She almost died," he thought to himself, "again.  I knew I should have killed that wanker when I had the chance.  It may have hurt like hell, and my head might have exploded, but it would have been worth it."  He shrugged the violent thoughts aside for the moment.  "Too bad about Red's pretty bird, she really was a decent one.  Kidding me about my cramp, hah.  She never once passed judgment on me treated me bad."  He was surprised to find tears coming to his eyes.  He never really gave Tara much thought when she was alive, taking her presence in the gang's affairs for granted.  He discovered he was going to miss her and her death saddened him.

"Spike?"  He heard Buffy's voice break through his thoughts.  He felt her warm hand touch his cold one then he looked up at her.  "Spike?  Are you alright?"  She looked closely at him, then he saw her eyes widen.  "Are you crying?!?"

"Bloody hell, no, I am not cryin'.  Well," he clarified, "I ain't blubberin like some girl, but dammit all, I liked Red's little friend.  She always had a kind word for me, even teased me a bit when the mood struck her just right. And she never once looked at me like I was wishing for something too good for me, not like Xander or Red."  He looked up at Buffy and shrugged.  "Guess she won't be doin that anymore, damn it all to hell.  I knew I should have killed that buggar Warren when I had the chance.  If I had, Tara would still be alive, Red would still be here, and you wouldn't have got shot."

"Yeah, well, I had Xander to help me, he called 911,  but Willow had no one.  When she went bad, Spike, she went really bad.  You should have seen what she did to Warren when she finally caught up with him.  Of course, she took the bullet out of my chest first.  She looked so strange.  All black and veiny; she was really spooky.  At the time, I didn't understand why she kept it, but, oh my god, you should have seen…."  It was Spike's turn to reach out and take her hand in comfort.

Buffy closed her eyes and tried to let go of the memory.  "Anyway, Giles got wind of what was going on with Will, and he rushed back here to help us."  She laughed quietly to herself.  "God, Spike,  once we got her under some kind of control, I told him everything, and I do mean EVERYthing that was going on here.  I told him about you, about Xander and Anya, about the damn money situation, the pipes in the basement, Riley – don't say anything!  -  Dawn's stealing. It was a really cathartic moment. But you know what he did?  Do you know what he had the audacity to do?"

"Hmm." Spike speculated, "Knowin your watcher, he probably had something real self important to say, about how you should be more responsible and adult and what not," he answered her.  To his consternation, she started laughing.

"No!  My watcher, Mr. My-Shirt's-So-Stuffed-I-Can-Barely-Fit-In-It, LAUGHED at me.  No, not a simple little chuckle, but whole heart laughing.  I thought he had gone insane.  It was the craziest thing I had ever seen.  And then I started laughing.  All the stuff of this past year was gone, then, in a fit of hysterical laughter, I finally got it.  I finally felt alive again."

"Well, that is good, I guess, Slayer.  You bein all mopey and out of sorts was beginning to get a bit old.  But I guess over the summer you had a lot of time to think, too, eh?"  He raised his eyebrows in askance at her.  "I mean, I don't think I was the only one who was doin some figurin."

"Yeah, I did get a lot of stuff figured out over this summer."

"Well, glad to hear it." he stood up from the counter and started to make his way to the front door. "It looks like it is getting close to dawn out there, so I am going to head to the humble abode.  You remember, the dark, dank, underground lair of mine?"

"Yeah, I guess it is getting late, or," she corrected herself, "early rather.  I didn't realize how tired I was until just now." Then she looked as though she suddenly remembered something and hurried to the linen closet in the foyer.  She took out a hanger that held the long duster he had left at her house that night.  "I kept this for you, in case you wanted it when you got back.  You left it here that ni-…"

"Keep it." He said abruptly, interrupting her. "Burn it, trash it, do whatever you want with it, but I don't want it.  It just reminds me….."  He stopped himself.  "Never mind.  Just do whatever you want with it, I don't care."  He walked out the door and down the steps to his bike.  "Good night, Buffy."  With that brief farewell, he started the bike and rode away, leaving her standing on the front porch, staring into the darkness, black leather draped over her folded arms.

Dawn was up making her Saturday morning pancakes when Buffy made it back to the kitchen.  She draped the duster across the back of the barstool Spike had abandoned a few minutes earlier, a look of confusion on her face.

"Hey, Dawn." She greeted her little sister.  "You're up early for a Saturday, don't ya think?"

"Not really." Dawn answered, with a little yawn.  "I usually get up around 6 to watch the morning cartoons, but this morning the bike woke me up a little early."  She poured a puddle of batter on the skillet.  "Want some?  I have enough here for an army, really.  Tara never was one to be skimpy with the pancake batter."  A wistful, sad smile passed across Dawn's young features.  "I really miss making breakfast with her."

"I know, Dawnie, me too.  But no, I don't want any pancakes.  I do want to discuss what you and Spike talked about tonight, or rather, last night."  She folder her arms on the counter and looked at Dawn pointedly. "You never should have found out about …well, you know about what….the way you did. I could kill Xander."

"Buffy.  You should have told me.  I know, I know, you don't think I am – or was – old enough to know about that kind of stuff, but you should have told me.  And I can't believe you trusted him to take care of me after that."  She slammed down the spatula, but her voice stayed calm, which confused her as much as it did Buffy. "I just don't understand you."

"Dawn, I know it seems weird, but what happened had nothing to do with some character flaw, or psychosis on Spike's part.  Things were just hairy then, and while he never should have done it, I understand why he did.  I understood it so I knew I could trust him to take care of you.  What I didn't know, was that he would take off.  That shocked me."  She looked sideways and rolled her eyes in wonderment, "it still shocks me."

"Yeah, I got the "big explain" from him last night.  Though I understand him, and what he says happened, I can't just jump back into the whole Spike and Dawnie thing again.  I forgive him, and now that I know what was happening between you guys," at Buffy's stunned look, she said, "Yeah, he told me a lot, not the details, but I got the picture.  Anyway, now that I know what was going on with you two, I can understand his motivations."  She turned back to her pancakes and turned them over.  "It is just going to take me a while to deal, is all.  Do you think he expects me to just accept him back?"

"Honestly, Dawn, I don't know what he expects – from anyone.  But you do what you feel most comfortable with.  If you don't want to hang, then don't.  I am sure he's gonna understand."  Buffy stood up and picked up the duster.  "Anyway, Dawn, I am heading off to bed – finally – for some sleep.  Enjoy your pancakes, ok?"  She walked over and gave her sister a hug then walked to the foyer to put the leather duster back in the closet.  She opened the door, took out the hanger, then, decided to take it upstairs instead.  Her last sensation for that day, before she closed her eyes, was the sweet smell of Jack Daniels, Camels, and old leather.

"Clem!" Spike hollered through the crypt for his crypt-sitter.  "Clem! Wake your ass up, I'm home!" His voice lowered to a growl, "Home, sweet, bloody Home."  He heard rustling from the makeshift living room and turned toward the noise. "Clem, ya waker, where the hell are ya?"  he saw the slack skinned demon, finally, under a pile of KFC buckets and Chee-tos bags. "Bullocks, what a mess.  Clem! Get up, ya git."

"Wha-  What?" Clem's groggy sweet natured voice announced that he was waking up.  Suddenly he sat bolt upright in Spike's TV chair, a KFC bucket stuck on his head, obscuring his vision.  "Oh my god! Oh my god.  I'm blind!  Help!"  His hands frantically searched the air around him for some form of help.  Spike couldn't help but smile and the inept, though good natured demon.

"Clem, ya silly whelp, get that bucket off your noggin, mate."

Clem's hands stopped searching the air, and the bucket turned and if it had eyes would have been looking at Spike.  "Spike?  You're back? Well, dangit, I still can't see! Oh wait," he realized it was just a bucket, and he finally took it off of his head.  "Oh man, Spike, am I glad to see you!  You got a lot of catching up to do too.  Man! Willow –…"

Spike held up a hand for silence.  "Nope, my friend, I have already heard it.  Know all about Evil Willow and the damage done in my absence.  But have I got news for you, my good friend.  Oh," he paused in his deliverance of good news, "thanks for watchin my place for me.  You know how squatters can get in and take over.  You know," he said, looking around at the mess the crypt had become, "how it is.  Anyway, you gonna hang around for a while? I'm exhausted and need some shut eye."

"Umm, yeah, man.  Dawn is supposed to come by later.  We're goin to the movies.  Some Mel Gibson flick she wants to see.  I said I'd go with her.  Why, you need me for something?"

"No, not right now, you and the little bit go and have a good time of it.  I'll talk to you later.  But trust me, you are going to want to know how Africa went."  He said this with a grin, then marched off to the burned out bedroom down below.  

"Well, damn if he still isn't a cryptic vampire.  Oh well, it's Saturday.  Buggs is on."

England: around brunch on Sunday.

Giles and Willow arrived at the Council's headquarters, prepared to inquire about the viability of Willow and him taking an unexpected early trip back to Sunnydale.

"Willow, I don't want you to get your hopes up, you understand.  It is entirely probable that you will not be allowed to return to Sunnydale so early."  Giles told her as the walked up the marble steps of the building.

"Giles, don't worry, they are going to let me go.  They are even going to grant me some power privilege." She said seriously, as they walked into the cool building.  "Wheesh, it is freezing in here!"

"Yes, there are archives in the building with ancient scrolls in them.  They require a very cool atmosphere in order to be preserved," explained absently.  Then turning to her abruptly, "How do you know they are going to let you go?  Are you clairvoyant now, Willow?"

"I don't know, really.  I see this in my head.  Like an image produced just for me.  I don't know how to explain it other than that.  But we are going."  She paused for a moment, and a look of dread came over her face.  "Something very wrong in going on, and they are confused, They don't understand how this can be." She looked up at the watcher, "Giles -.."

"Ahhh, Rupert!  Ms. Rosenberg."  A dark, yet jovial,  voice grabbed their attention, greeting them from the door of the conference room at the end of the great hall.  "So good of you two to come.  We have been expecting you.  Actually, we need you both.  In Sunnydale."  Willow looked at Giles as if to say 'I told you so.'  

The darkly jovial voice continued, "You two come with me, and we'll fill you in on the details before you leave.  Your flight leaves at 8 am tomorrow morning, and you need to be fully briefed on the latest events on the hellmouth.  We think it concerns the Slayer." He paused for a bit, and looked around furtively.  "The Slayer and the vampire Spike."

Sunnydale: Sunday evening, just before sunset

Xander had debated all day whether or not to see Anya.  He sat in front of the Magic Box, or what was left of it, knowing that she was already inside, checking to see what damages could be repaired, and what it was going to cost her.  He had managed to stay away from her all summer long, in the hopes that the months would assuage the hurt he had cause enough so that he could finally do some explaining.  Not that he knew where to begin.  But he had to start somewhere, so he stepped out of the car and made his way into the shop.

"Anya." His strong, yet quiet voice floated on the dusty air in the shop, breaking her concentration on the figures in front of her.  

She had sensed him outside, sitting in his car.  Funny how she could still do that.  She had hoped the summer would take the edge off of that sense, like it had dulled the sharp ache in her heart that had not been dulled even by returning to her demon status.  She took a deep breath and let it out as she looked up at him. "What do you want, Xander?" She asked him without malice of sarcasm, just a hint of resignation in her question.

"I want… I would like to explain things to you.  Explain things, starting with the wedding. If that is ok with you, and if you think we both can handle this discussion like the adults we are supposed to be.  By that, I mostly mean me."  He laughed.  "You know, it is ironic.  You were human for just three years, but you learned more about being a person in those three years than I did in 22 years."

She lifted her eyebrows in mild surprise.  "Thank you for that, but don't you think we have been through all the stuff enough?  I just want to move on, Xander.  I really really loved you, and you hurt me.  I am finally getting past the really bad part, and I don't want to go over it again."  She looked back down at her notepad, trying again to concentrate on the numbers printed there.

"Ok.  I completely understand you.  But while you read your figures there, I am going to talk.  If you feel like breaking in, and …well, doing whatever…please do.  I want to get this mess between us straightened out.  Because I do love you, more now than ever before."  He stopped, looking at her for some sign that she was listening. Though she didn't lift her head to look at him, he watched her stop writing and put her pen down. 

"Ok." He resumed his explanation. "The wedding. I know you know that I was given a vision, and that vision may have been a false one, but I never told you what I did see.  Anya, I saw myself as my father.  Things that I have never faced up to hit me right between the eyes.  I was lazy, insolent and verbally abusive, eventually physically abusive. And things just got steadily worse.  The vision ended when I picked up a frying pan and killed you with it."  

She looked up at him then, disbelief written all over her face.  He continued.

"It wasn't that I believed the vision.  I live on the hell mouth, we see these kinds of things all the time.  What frightened me is that the vision was real, only not real for me, if that makes any sense.  My dad, well, you saw him at the wedding.  I have always been afraid of ending up like him, and it took the vision to see that that was where I was heading." He walked over to where she stood at the counter and started really talking to her.  "I talked down to you, thinking I was being helpful, I never stood up for you, I always belittled you.  I was starting to be my father, and I knew, if I kept going, that I would eventually hurt you. I didn't want that to happen, and I thought the best way to prevent it would be to not get married."

"Xander, why didn't you say these things then? Why wait until now?"

"Because it took me all summer to figure it all out, and to find a way to articulate it, Ahn."  He smiled, "I have never been really good about expressing my feelings.  I am a really simple guy, you know that.  Sometimes too simple." He sighed a cleansing breath.  "Anyway, after all that, after the non-wedding, I started drinking.  Yeah, I know, even more activities like father like son.  But the drinking stopped, I never really developed a taste for it.  And besides waking up with a hangover is not good.  I don't drink anymore, ever.  But it did serve as an escape, and I could be 'Xander' again.  I wasn't this achy, hurt and fear filled little boy.  And when the drinking stopped, I was again."

"Ok, that explains the nastiness towards me after all that.  The viciousness."  She nodded her understanding.  "Xander, you and I are over.  We can't be together anymore as fiancés.  But, we can eventually, I think, get to a point where we can be friends. That is a point I would really like to reach, honestly.  You can be a wonderful friend.  I've seen it, I've wanted it.  Of course, I also wanted the perks of being your girlfriend too."

"There is one more thing I have to say, Ahn.  It is about Spike and …. I hate that you could find 'solace' with him.  I hate that he could offer you the comfort and consolation you wanted.  I really hate that I had to witness, even by accident, you two here, in this place.  But none of that hate has to do with you.  It has to do with me and Spike." He closed his eyes, shutting out the image of Anya and Spike together.  "I had no right to say the things I said to you when I found you.  I was just so consumed with…. I don't know what, and needed to take it out on someone.  I apologize to you for that."  He finally smiled at her.  "And I think that just about covers it.  I just needed to let you know that I finally figured it out."

She smiled serenely at him and nodded.  "Xander, I'm glad for you.  I wish we could have done this a long time ago, and things might not have got as far as they have, but it really helps a lot to finally know the why you did what you did."  She came around the counter, and took hold of his hands, then hugged him, a final goodbye to the best and worst part of her life, all 1100 years of it.

Xander knew this was her way of letting go, he knew they were over, but it felt good to be held by her again, to feel her softness against his hardness.  It was one of the hundred things about her he would miss for the rest of his life.  When she stepped away from him and back to her notebook, he felt bereft.  He stood for a few seconds and watched her brow furrow in returned concentration, then, drinking in one last long look at her, he turned and left the magic.

"Ahh, hello Harris."  The snarky British voice stopped Xander dead in his tracks.

"Spike."


	3. Time To Deal

TITLE: Convergence Pt 3 Time to Deal

RATING: PG

DISCLAIMER: Not owning, just borrowing  some of JW, ME and Fox's property.

SUMMARY: Xander and Spike have THE confrontation, Buffy fades, Giles and Willow get the lowdown from the CoW, Big Bad revealed

FEEDBACK:   Well, heck yeah!  I mean, I know it has been slow going the last two chapters, but it's picking up now.  I promise.  Again, let me know what you would like to see happen, and I'll see what I can do.  Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading.

Time to Deal

Xander and Spike examined each other across the hood of Xander's truck. Not wanting the encounter to degenerate into a scene, Xander started moving again, toward the driver's side of the truck, digging his keys out of his pocket as he moved.

"What do you want Spike?" he asked the blonde vampire dejectedly. "Come to gloat? Rub it in my face that you have now taken every woman I care about in this town and turned them over to the dark side?" He jammed the key in the lock and pulled the door open.  "Well, don't.  I really don't want to hear anything else you have to say to me, ever again." He stepped up into the truck and before closing the door said, "See ya 'round, Spike."

"Xander." Spike's use of his given name stopped Xander from shutting the door. He frowned and looked at Spike in confusion.

"Yeah?"

"I came here to speak to Anya, but as you're here, and I saw you first, you'll do for now." Spike stated matter-of-factly.  "You think you and I could go somewhere and have a little chat, mate?"

"Umm, no, Spike.  You want to talk to me, you do it from right there.  I'll listen from in here."

"Right then.  Here it is."  He cleared his throat and started.  "Harris, you are a complete ninny, ya know?"

"Really?  This is not making me want to listen Spike."

"No really.  You have, or had, a really good thing goin with that bit of fluff in there.  But you blew it. You are so scared to be who you are, cuz you think you'll end up as someone you're not.  I smell fear on you all the time, it is really rather disgusting.  It isn't even a good healthy fear of dying or being maimed.  You know, that fear that all good victims have."  He sighed and looked up at Xander.  "I really miss that fear, ya know?  I miss the taste of it in their blood, the smell of it comin from their skin."

"Yeah, I can just imagine." Xander rolled his eyes in disgust.  "Spike, let's skip all this, and let me tell you that I have already figured all that stuff out.  Yup, you are right.  I was, perhaps still am, a coward.  I got no problem admitting that. Thinking back, I don't think I ever did have a problem admitting that particular weakness.  But do ya know what I never was?  Not once?"

"No, but I am reasonably certain you're about to spill it." Came the snarky reply.

"I was never an evil person," he frowned, "well, except that time I was possessed by a hyena spirit, but that doesn't count.  I was never the kind of scourge you were - are.  I never fed off people, or killed them for the thrill of it.  I never took part in planned mayhem.  On the other hand, you did.  You are evil, and I just don't understand how the people I love and cherish could forget that fact.  Even if you are neutered by that chip in your head."  Xander shook his head in wonderment.

"So, Harris,  you're not even going to give me credit for those 147 days that I worked with you and your scoobs?  You're not acknowledging the times I spent taking care of Dawn? Saving your hide?"

"Spike, everything you did that you think was for us, I believe you did it for selfish reasons.  Even after her death, you wanted Buffy to love you.  All those things you did were for your own sake, for your own selfish reasons, that had nothing to do with us. That is what I believe, and it is going to take an awful lot of convincing to change my mind."

"Fair enough, I reckon." Spike conceded that Xander's opinion may have some merit.  "But you are wrong.  I know I have been selfish, I AM a vampire, hello??  But that summer?  I did what I did for Buffy.  Not so she would love me, that was a lost cause, she was dead.  But I did it because she would have wanted me to.  And because I couldn't save her, so I figured I might be able to save you guys.  I may not have been doing it for you all, but I wasn't doing it for me either, Harris.  I think you really ought to know that."

"Whatever, Spike.  But don't expect me to ever like you, or trust you.  You'll always be a vampire, ergo you'll always be evil, it is the nature of your inner beast."

"No, it isn't.  Not anymore.  There have been some changes over the summer, Harris.  Changes that I am sure you'll not appreciate, but changes just the same.  I am not the same neutered monster you seem to think I am.  I wasn't that monster even before these changes, but you won't understand that."  Spike spoke quietly, but his words oozed contempt for Xander's limited capacity for understanding.

Xander waited for further explanation from the vampire standing outside his truck.  When none was forthcoming, he opened the door and stepped onto the pavement again.  "Well, spill it, Spike.  When exactly did you cease being that monster?"  he advanced toward Spike.  "Hmmm?  Let me see, was it before you assaulted Buffy in her own house?  During?" Still no answer from quiet watchful vampire.  "What? Did the Big Bad Vampire have an attack of conscience after hurting the woman he professed to love?  That is laugh riot, Spike.  You, as a vampire, are not capable of remorse and attacks of conscience. You're. Just. A. Demon." He scoffed at Spike and turned around, heading back toward his truck.

Before he knew it, Xander found himself slammed against his truck door.  Spike, with his game face on started to speak.

"Harris, I don't owe you a damn thing, not an explanation, not pity, not even respect.  I put up with your dismissive, derogatory attitude over the last three years for one reason only: because deep down I knew you were right.  I was evil, just couldn't act on it outwardly. But you have no idea just how wrong you are about me now.  So just shut up and pay attention, whelp.  You're going to get an earful."

Spike let go of Xander and the game face at the same time.  Xander stood in shocked silence at him, and settled down onto the pavement, sitting, waiting to hear what the hell Spike was talking about.  "Fine, bleach boy, out with it." He grimaced when Spike whipped his head around at the perceived insult.  "Sorry, habit. Go on."

"I did indeed have an attack of conscience, or something, after.  It was foreign, and painful, and I wanted to get rid of it.  This damn chip had me so screwed up, I din't know what to think about myself.  Not a monster, not a man.  Something needed to change."  He looked up at the night sky in realization and laughed a dry humorless laugh.  "You know, Harris, I may have been the first vampire to develop a conscience.  Looks like that bloody chip worked, eh?"

He sat down next to Xander and continued. "I made a decision, an interesting one at that, I think you'll agree.  I went in search of this demon I know.  I had lived 122 unproductive years as a monster.  Yeah, I wreaked havoc on so many lives, but didn't really accomplish anything noteworthy, except my relationship with Dru," He looked over at Xander.  "And you know how that turned out." He looked back up at the night sky.  "Anyway, I decided that the best thing to do was to be the man.  I went to Africa and got my soul returned to me."

Turning to look again at Xander, Spike gauged the younger man's reaction to the news.  Seeing no marked change in his countenance, Spike asked him what he was thinking.

"Well, Spike, honestly I don't' know what to think.  I mean, I have seen a souled vamp before, and I saw what happened as a result of that."

"Hmmm. Good point, but I asked for mine back, mate.  I wasn't cursed with it, I don't have any clauses attached to it.  I cannot lose this shiny thing." He got thoughtful for a few minutes.  "It hasn't changed my demeanor much, not that I can tell.  I mean, I am still Spike, but my motivations are definitely different."

"What about remorse?" Xander asked him.  "Don't you feel guilty for all that stuff you did for the last 122 years?"

"Well, yeah, I felt bad for all those things I did.  But, no I didn't go all broody and sorrowful.  I never had a taste for destruction like Angelus did.  I was always more of an adventurer.  Sure, yeah, I killed a lot of people, but torture was not my game. I guess I didn't have that huge bag of sins bearing down on me."  He shrugged.  "At any rate, my guilt I dealt with in Africa.  I was there for over three months.  And wheesh, try finding a place that doesn't get sun in that wasteland.  I was nearly toasted so many times, I can't count them."

"So why are you back here, Spike?  Why did you come back to Sunnydale?  You might as well know, I am way skeptical about your soul having.  I really don't think it is going to make that much of a difference.  This past spring proved that much to me.  Having a soul doesn't preclude evil ya know. "  Xander shuddered at the memory of Warren waving the gun and firing, and of Willow flaying the skin from his body.

"I know, Harris.  I am sorry about Tara, and about Red's losing it.  I have always had a respect for those two, especially Willow.  Even as a plain ole vamp, I liked her, saw her potential." He was quiet for a few moments as Xander worked through the memories. "Anyway, to answer your question: Sunnydale, as sick as it sounds, is my home.  This is where I have roots, as you people like to call them.  I have a network of friends here, and I like it here.  I feel at home here.  'Course being around everyone at the same time is like having all the family over for Thanksgiving: there is bound to be a fight sooner or later.  I don't want to be your enemy, Harris, but I know we can't be friends – at least not yet.  And that I can accept.  Just step to the plate and be a man, Xander.  You could be a really good one, ya know.  You got the heart for it."

"Thanks Spike, coming from you, that means… well it doesn't mean as much as you'd like, but it does mean something." He stood up and opened the truck door, getting ready to leave.  "The air between us is cleared, Spike.  I still don't trust you, not as far as I can throw you, but I am willing to suspend judgment." He slammed the door shut, putting the key in the ignition.

"Thanks, Xander. I think you should also know that while I am not sorry for what happened 'tween Anya and me, I am sorry you two couldn't make a go of it."

"Yeah, well, so am I.  I love her. But I ruined it."  He shrugged off the pain.  "See ya round, Spike." 

Spike watched as the truck took off through the parking lot and disappeared down the street. "Yeah, Xander, see ya 'round."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

England: Council of Watchers Headquarters.

Giles and Willow entered the conference room together in silence.  The faces that looked back at them from around the table all shared a common look: extreme concern.  They made their way to the head of the table, where Giles took a seat to the right, and Willow next to him. 

Giles was the first to finally speak up, "Alright.  I know, ah, we know, rather, that something is brewing in Sunnydale.  Willow informs me that some sort of mystical force is gathering.  And when we come here to seek permission for her to return, we get greeted by news that we were expected."  The gathered watchers looked around silently, not really speaking.  Giles quickly became irritated by their lack of forthcoming information.  "What the bloody hell is going on, that has you people so wary?" His voice took on the understated violence of his days as Ripper.

"Ahem." Sidney Hunter, the new head of the Watcher's Council finally spoke up.  "Well, Rupert, as you know, we have had several very old scrolls turn up recently.  So old, in fact that the languages are nearly unheard of.  We have a few language experts working on them, trying to decipher them, but they are not making great progress."

"Yes, I know of the old scrolls.  I bet you are wishing now that you hadn't fired Wesley when you did.  His knowledge of ancient languages and their origins would probably be quite useful now, don't you think?"  Giles smirked.  He so enjoyed being the one to point out the council's many mistakes.

"As a matter of fact, Giles, no.  Mr. Price has made every effort of late to prove to us that we were indeed right about firing him.  But then I don't expect you to know that." Hunter's tone indicated that further insolence should not be forthcoming. "Are you finished pointing out this council's flaws, Mr. Giles."

"Not unless the council is finished making stupid blunders, Hunter.  Don't pretend to think you threaten me.  This council has proven itself to be untrustworthy, sneaky, underhanded and damn near ridiculously incompetent.  If you want people to stop pointing that out, then I suggest you change the circumstance.  Now, tell us what is happening on the hellmouth.  I too, will not tolerate insolence."

Resigning the issue, Hunter began his exposition on the upcoming events believed to be taking place in Sunnydale.  "It appears that a new prophecy has been uncovered concerning your Slayer, Giles.  It seems that the power Ms. Rosenberg is sensing is converging on the hellmouth in a concerted effort kill her."

"Well, what is so special about that?" Willow raised this question, pointing out the different mystical threats Buffy has had to battle on the hellmouth.  "It is not like there haven't been other forces with the same ideas" She ticked them off on her fingers.  "I hope you remember Glory? Oh wait, the Master, Angelus and his plan with Acathla.  Oh yes, and Mayor Wilkins with the great Ascension. The kind of threat to which you are referring is not enough for me to be able to sense it across the world.  This is something else."

Hunter expressed his impatience with the many interruptions by asking, "May I please finish? You will know exactly what we know by the end of this briefing." Giles and Willow both reluctantly nodded their ascent.  "Thank you."

He began again.  "As I said, the power you are sensing is converging, but it is not just one power.  It is all power, particularly the dark powers.  But yes, even the light powers are coming into focus there as well.  It is all very confusing.  The prophecy speaks of a convergence of all of the mystical forces,  something about a key, a vampire restoration, a union of blood, and finally the death of the slayer and the rise of the new order.  This is what our translators have deciphered so far.  There is more, but they are having a rough time of it.  The entirety of what has been transcribed will be handed to you before you leave here tonight."

"Ok, so you are telling us, Buffy's watcher and me, her best friend, that you don't know jack about what may be happening?  You know,  I never had a whole lot of respect for this council to begin with, but because Giles asked me to, I trusted you to help me." Her voice took on the cold confidence of her power while her green eyes glittered with fire.  "It is coming to my attention that maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to do so.  You people are just a bunch of academic wannabes who yearn for a taste of glory, all the while never actually contributing to the survival and well being of the people you are supposed to be watching."  She stood to leave, indicating to Giles to do the same.  

Being as he was of like mind and she just beat him to the vocalization, he rose as she continued her statement.  "Give us the transcription of the prophecy and any other information that could be useful.  We are so out of here." She and Giles walked calmly toward the door of the conference room. "And by the way, you never had control of me nor my powers." Her voice took on a chanting quality as she and Giles left the room.  She waved her hand absently, and without an indication of physical contact, the heavy oak doors of the conference room slammed and locked shut behind them.

As they left the building Giles turned to Willow. "I hope you know what you are doing, Willow.  I do not want to see a repeat of last spring.  Watching you being so consumed was terribly painful, and I really don't want to have to go through that again, nor do I want you to."

The singsong soft quality of her voice returned as she reassured him.  "Giles, when you were experimenting with the magics with Ethan, didn't you get consumed as well?"

"Well, of course, and I was not nearly as susceptible to those dark forces as you are; I didn't have the power you do, Willow." He was confused as to why she would ask that question.

"Well then, degree of power aside, who better to teach me how to not be so swallowed up in darkness than you?  We both know that the darkness will augment any little bit of power in a person.  Since I went ballistic last summer, I have sensed in you a power.  Granted it is nowhere near the strength of mine, but it is there, and while I have been following Council rules these past few months, I have been watching you, and learning from you."  

She stopped walking and turned to face him on the sidewalk.  "Giles, you keep your darkness well hidden and under tight control, yet you use it when it is necessary.  I have learned to do the same, simply by being around you.  I know now why Buffy likes you as her watcher.  You are a born teacher, Giles, and you don't even try."  She surprised him by hugging him fiercely.  "Now, come on.  We have a phone call to make, and a plane to catch."

            "Right." Nonplussed by her open affection after such demonstration of the darkness within her, it took Giles a moment to reorient himself.  Regaining his wits, he told her, "But you know, brassing off the Council is not going to do you any favors, Willow." He shrugged away any vestige of concern.  "What the hell, they are complete idiots most of the time anyway, and it is about time someone besides myself let them have it.  Bravo!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sunnydale: early Monday morning

Buffy entered her house in a state of confusion.  The night's patrol had gone well, despite a brief moment where it seemed her powers had completely abandoned her.  Luckily Spike showed up in time to bag the vamp she had been fighting.  She was glad that she had someone to patrol with again.  It surprised her how much she had missed patrolling with Spike, as she had the previous fall.  Good thing he was on his way home, otherwise, it is entirely possible that she would be dead right now.  Chalking her lapse in strength up to exhaustion, she decided to forget about it and made her way up stairs.  The blinking light on the answering machine caught her attention.  She walked over and played the message, delightfully surprised when she heard Giles' voice on the other end of the line. The feeling didn't last long, however

"Buffy, it's Giles.  Umm, something has come up you need to know about.  It seems that Willow has sensed a converging power in Sunnydale, and wanted to come home.  We went to see the council, and to make a long story short, they were preparing to send us over anyway.  We'll be arriving Monday afternoon around 5 pm.  Hope everything is good for you at home, and, well, um, I look forward to see you all again."

She shook her head at the message.  "What, Giles? I said when the apocalypse comes to beep me, not leave a cryptic message on my answering machine."  She lifted her head, asking  a question to the universe or who/whatever would listen, "Does this job EVER let up?  Oh, hell, I am going to bed."


	4. In the Air

TITLE:  Convergence Pt 4: In The Air

RATING:  PG-PG 13  
DISCLAIMER:  I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss, ME and FOX.  I just happen to be borrowing them for a little while.

SUMMARY:  Giles and Willow discuss the Prophecy, A little S/B interaction, introduction of a new 'friend' or is it 'foe?' and the hints of something beautiful.

FEEDBACK:  I am so green at this kind of stuff, so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, give me some feedback people.  

--------------------------------------

In The Air

The deep royal blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean peeked through the thick white clouds and greeted the pair of hazel eyes that occasionally rested themselves in the open expanse of the sky outside the small window.  The ocean was a vast frontier which Giles thought he had seen the last of when he left Sunnydale with Willow the previous summer.  He rubbed his tired eyes in resignation knowing that he was again leaving England, possibly for good.

            He loved his Slayer – for though he was no longer officially her Watcher, he still considered Buffy to be his Slayer – and would always do anything she needed him to do, but sometimes he wished he didn't have to leave England so much.  California was beautiful; bright and green with all the other colors as well, but it was too sharp – things so focused and harsh; nothing was ever soft or muted.  California didn't have the soft misty mornings and evenings of England, nor the subdued edges and lines of the English countryside.  His beloved England was a Monet compared to California's Dali – with only the mystical impression of places visible, not the sharp, edgy dreamscape of the surreal.

            Giles laughed at the description of California as surreal.  Super real, hyper real.  Places in California were more like "unreal."  Hollywood, Disneyland, and of course Sunnydale – The Hellmouth.  Giles wished for a time when it would close and when another slayer would be called and Buffy could move on, even in death.  Shaking his head at the futility of that kind of wishing, he turned his eyes back to the small, but growing, pile of notes he had accumulated from the transcriptions of the new – at least to modern eyes – prophecy.  His troubles with the prophecy had him wishing not for the first time for Wesley's uncanny gift with language.  He sighed in frustration and wondered how Willow was doing with her pile of notes.  It had to be a sight better than he.

            "Willow?"  he turned to the young woman seated next to him.  She was working so intently on her laptop she didn't hear him.  A small frown of concentration furrowed her soft auburn brows, and her lips pursed in deep concentration.  He touched her arm to get her attention.  Instantly the frown dissipated and her lips relaxed into not quite a smile.

            "Yeah? What's up?" She said, not looking away from the screen.

            "I was wondering how you are making out with this new ancient prophecy, " he said casually.  "Because I for one am exceedingly weary of looking at these useless notes."

            "Oh yeah."  Willow turned her shiny green eyes to him and smiled.  "Well…yeah.  I have some stuff figured out…root words and all but it is proving pretty difficult.  I'm glad I have the good ole Apple here," she shrugged.  "What about you?  Any luck?"

            "Ah, no.  Not really, not that I can say."

            "Hmmm.  Well, I can tell you this much.  What they have translated so far is not really accurate.  I mean, it is, but it isn't.  There is something not quite right about the forms of the words.  Don't ask me how I know this, it's another one of the freaky things I have discovered about my powers.  So now, not only do I see pictures of the future, but I have an innate sense of language."  Willow shudders in freakiness.  "Can you say 'uber creepy'?"

            "Hmm, perhaps you will play an important role in whatever is happening in Sunnydale?"  At Willow's doubtful look, he muttered, "But of course I could be wrong.  Anyway, what do you make of the prophecy as we have it now?"

            "It's strange, Giles.  Something about the gathering of powers in an ancient temple, a 'demon of blood' which I am assuming is a vampire.  Then he drinks from the slayer in order to become a daywalker.  Then there is mention of some sort of key.  Finally, I have her death leading to the fall of boundaries between all dimensions."  Willow sighed.  "I thought we sealed the boundaries when she died the last time, and we killed Glory too."

            "But as you said earlier, Willow, these Council translators could be wrong.  We need the original scrolls in order to be sure of a more accurate interpretation.  As it stands, we'll only tell Buffy what we know for sure.  She has enough to worry about without adding the council's speculations to the mix."

            "Yeah, true.  You got a point there."  Willow nodded.  "I'm also kinda worried bout how they'll take me back.  I have so much stuff to apologize for.  I mean, I almost killed Dawn to absorb her essence, her being the Key and all, and to Buffy.  But the talk with Buffy will go a lot smoother than the one with Dawn.  God, that is going to be tough."

            "Willow, its been nearly 4 months.  You have done a lot of work and come a long way since then.  I'll help you as much as I can; after all, I have so far."

            "Thanks Giles.  It feels good to know I won't be totally alone back in Sunnydale."

            "You're welcome."  He checked the time on his watch then examined the pile of notes again, thinking to himself that he just wasn't ready to delve back into them again.  "Well, I think, since we won't be landing for a while, that we should get some sleep.  So put those notes away and get some rest.  When we land, I'll see about finding a way to get the original scrolls."

            "Good idea, Giles.  I'm pooped anyway."  She curled even deeper into the seat, though it looked impossible and closed her tired eyes.  "G'night Giles."

            "Good night Willow."  Giles smiled the greeting to her already sleeping form then turned his wistful but determined eyes to the window and looked again down to the deep blue depths of the Atlantic.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

            The woods were dark and fragrant with the smells of the coming autumn.  The bright green of spring had dulled to the deep gray of fall and the air was heavy with the perfume of the crushed fallen  leaves.  Buffy made her way cautiously through the low hanging branches, watchful of every movement through the undergrowth.  She was on her way to the cemetery for her routine nightly patrol, but, as always, she decided to change her route.  It was a more effective way to keep the vamp population down.  She had just arrived at the cemetery wall when the hair on the back of her neck stood up and her stomach did it usual flip flop.  A twig broke just off to her right.  She whirled suddenly, ready to fight, stake raised to pierce.

            "Hey!  Whoa, ho there, Slayer.  Careful with that thing, - you could put your eye out." Spike lounged lazily against the wall with his hands raised in mock defense.

            "Spike.  What are you doin there?  You scared me half out of my pants!"  She lowered the stake and her offensive posture.

            "Well, I do still live here, ya know, " He said, with one black brow cocked high.  "And are you sure it was just halfway?" that familiar suggestive look crept into his icy blue eyes.

            "Yes, I'm sure, ya perv.  Now, and I know this may be difficult for you, but get your dirty mind out of the gutter."  She turned back toward the cemetery wall and made to go over it.  "You gonna follow me, or are you just here to watch?"  She asked as she hopped the wall.

'Hmm, never thought of slaying was a spectator sport.  Wonder if I should become a bookie, now that I see the possibility.  A bloke could make a lot of money on you and your 'calling'."  Spike moved from his position against the wall and vaulted over to join her on the other side.  His speculation continued.  "What do you think the odds would be against you?"

She rolled her eyes in his direction and smiled.  "Shut up Spike.  God, you don't change much do you?"  Buffy laughed in genuine amusement.  "One thing I can say for you Spike, you always knew how to make me laugh.  Oh, and by the way, I want to thank you for your help the other night. I don't know what happened to me. I must have been exhausted, you know?"  She shook her head in confusion.  

"No problem, Slayer.  I'm gettin' used to savin' your ass."

"Hah!  You're funny Spike, really you are." She rolled her eyes at him again.  After looking around for a while, she remarked rather casually, "Do you notice how quiet it has been around here lately?  You'd think it wasn't the Hellmouth anymore.  Strange."

"Yeah, actually I have. Been wondering bout that myself.  I mean, a bloke can't even get a decent game of poker goin anymore – even though I paid my kitty debts."  He shrugged.  "Oh well, count your lucky stars, I reckon.  At least your life's not bein' threatened, right?"

"Hmmm, I don't like it."  She frowned.  "This is the Hellmouth, you know."  She made another visual sweep of the cemetery.  Seeing nothing sinister happening, she headed for the gate.  "Oh well, my bed is calling, so I guess I'll call it a night."

"Yeah, well…me too.  Lots to watch on the telly tonight." He turned toward his crypt. 

She thought for a minute, as he walked away.  "Spike?  Why don't you come to the house?  You could watch TV there and we could down some hot cocoa."

Her voice stopped him.  "You got marshmallows?  The little ones that melt so good?" he said without turning.

She laughed silently.  "Um, remember my mother?  We were never without the marshmallows when she was here.  What makes you think I would be now?  Yes you can have the marshmallows."  She smiled in pleasure at his childlike enthusiasm for the sweet.

"Right." He started toward her.  "Off we go then."

As they left the cemetery neither of them noticed the strange green-gray light that hovered silently in the leaves of the trees outside the walls of the cemetery.  When the two were out of sight and turning the corner toward Buffy's house, the light shifted and shimmered, floating down to the ground, coalescing into a semi-solid shape and finally into the form of an average human being.  Its black eyes scanned the surrounding area and its mouth moved into a slight smile.  _Yes_, it thought, _I shall enjoy this place much_.  With a blink, the black eyes changed color to a golden brown color and the creature started following Buffy and Spike on their way to her house.

            Buffy and Spike walked most of the way in companionable silence – except occasionally Spike would hum a vaguely familiar tune that Buffy kept trying to decipher.  It finally came to her what he was humming.

            "Spike?  Why in the world are you humming "My Way?"

            "What?"  He looked at her, surprised.  "My Way? Oh well, I just like the song. It motivates me, you could say."

            "Well, that's true, I guess." She changed the subject.  "So tell me how you got addicted to cocoa and marshmallows.  I mean, you don't, or never have struck me as a marshmallowy kind of vamp."   She looked askance at him.

            "I'm ashamed to admit it, I am, but I do like the marshmallowy goodness." He laughed.  "Remember a few years ago, when I came back to Sunnydale looking to get Dru back?  You and Nancy Boy were all googly and what not?" at her nod, he continued, "Anyway, Red sent me to your place for supplies, herbs and all that rot.  Your mum, rememberin me from when I helped you with Angelus, invited me in.  I, in my drunken stupor, starting mopin' and whinin' and she sort of, well, she turned into full mum mode, I guess.  She made me hot cocoa, and sat there listenin as I went on and on about Dru and her chaos demon," he explained, shaking his head.  "She even gave me the marshmallows.  I know you don't believe this, but I liked your mum.  I mean, don't get me wrong, I would have killed her, push come to shove and all, when I didn't have the chip, but I would have felt it a waste.  She was a real nice lady, ya know?  When I found out she had died, I brought flowers, but Xander wouldn't let me give em to ya.  Not that they were for you, mind you.  Since then, I drink cocoa with marshmallows to remember her kindness."  He looked at Buffy, gauging her reaction to his story.

            She smiled a private smile, and nodded.  "Yeah, I understand, and I did get the flowers.  Willow brought them in later.  The card was unsigned, and Will didn't say who sent them, but they made it inside. Thanks."

            They turned up the sidewalk to the house.  There was a light on in the kitchen and living room, and Xander's truck was parked out front.

            "Wonder what he is doin here this time of night?" Buffy thought out loud.

            "Probably picked up Nibs, and stayed to watch her while you were out."

            They walked inside, oblivious to the entity that followed them.  The strange green-gray aura that surrounded the entity shimmered, fading to nothing.  It stood, cloaked in the shadows across the street from Buffy's home.  Pulling itself into the shape of a 17 year old boy, the stranger creature crossed the street and rang the doorbell.  It was Spike who answered, as he was the last one in and closest to the closed door.

            "Yeah, mate, what can I do for you?  Wait," he said holding out his hand, "you know what time it is?  What could you be wanting at 11:30?  Hmmm?"  he interrogated the young man, who immediately stammered his reply.

            "Uh, I ahh, came to see Dawn.  We're in the same classes at school, but I was out today.  I just wanted to get the stuff from class."  The young man stared fearfully at Spike.  "Is that alright?"

            "I guess so, only-" he started, but Buffy, having returned from the kitchen, interrupted him.

            "Spike, let him up to see Dawn, I'm sure its alright."  With Spike and Buffy looking at each other, they missed the small smile of satisfaction that crossed the young man's face.  It disappeared as Buffy turned to look at him.

            "What's your name?  I'll let her know you're here."

            "Oh, no, that's alright, I'd rather surprise her.  My name is Dylan."

            "Alright, Dylan.  I assume she is upstairs in her room or something."  Dylan took off up the stairs and Buffy again turned to Spike.  "I thought I saw Xander's truck outside.  I wasn't dreaming that was I?"

            "Nope." Just then Xander's voice came from the top of the stairs.  "I'm here – just looking after Dawn.  I was up there because she needed something, then I had to… well, never mind."  He looked at Buffy and Spike.  "So what's up guys? Hello Spike."  He greeted the camp with a degree of civility that had been lacking from his voice for a while.

            Buffy answered him, "A whole lotta nothing, Xander." He and Spike followed her back into the kitchen where she started making the cocoa.  "Would you like a cup, Xan?"

            "Sure – you got marshmallows?" he asked at which point Buffy laughed.

            "Yeah." And she tossed a bag in their general direction.  Xander grabbed it out of the air.

            "Hey! Ya git! No hogging the sweetness!" Spike yelled as Xander tore into the bag.  At the incredulous look from Xander's eyes, Spike said, "It's the best part of cocoa, mate."

            Xander nodded in agreement.  "True, you gotta point there, Spike." He shared the bag of jet puffed sweetness with the vamp at the counter.  Buffy smiled at their antics.

            Upstairs, Dylan stalked his way silently down the hall to Dawn's room.  The indiscernible aura shifted again, taking on the mystical green glow.  He chanted softly to himself, calling on the energy harnessed throughout the house – this place where the Key dwelt.  The shift in focus of the forces could be felt by all those in the house, even Xander felt it.  It made him nauseated.

            Dylan's chanting grew louder, enough so that Dawn – in the midst of homework – wondered who was making the noise.  The slight dizziness she had felt at the energy shift was gone.  She felt imbued with power, not any kind of functional energy – she just felt power coursing through her.  She remembered a vaguely similar feeling from that night on Glory's tower when her blood had opened the portal.  Stepping close to the source of the chanting, she opened the door.

            Buffy, Spike, and Xander raced from the kitchen and up the stairs, calling Dawn's name, praying that she was alright.  What they saw when they reached the landing stopped them in their tracks, paralyzed with fear.  Spike and Buffy both let out a shout, as Xander whispered in fearful awe, "Dawnie?"

++++++++++++++++++++++++

            Willow jolted awake, shouting, "Dawn!"  her movement alerting Giles.  

            "Willow? Are you alright?"  he asked, worried.

            "Something's happening to Dawn.  At least I think so.  Maybe it was just a dream.  But it felt – feels – so real," she shivered.  "I wish we would hurry up and get to California.  I don't like this not knowing."  Her frustration was evident in her voice.

            "Well, it so happens we'll be landing in just about forty minutes.  You slept even through the layover in Chicago," he informed her.  "Also, I found some of the original prophecy among the notes." He smiled at good fortune.  "It appears that someone was actually trying to decode them on a separate page – they wrote it on a separate page, treating the script as a cryptogram."

            "Well, what does it say?" She asked.

            He read from the pages.  "The notes say that this is the first half of the prophecy: 'The power shall meet in the body of old, a key will unlock, be absorbed in the fold.  The demon of blood surrenders the night, destroying the body to walk in the light.'  That is all this page has so far."

            Willow sighed her frustration.  "Cryptic much? Man, I really don't like ancient prophecies, Giles."

            "I know, neither do I.  Except when I figure them out.  Anyway, let's get back to it.  We have so much more to decipher here."


	5. Stranger Things Have Happened

TITLE:  Convergence Pt 5:  Stranger Things Have Happened

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these guys.  They are property of JW, ME, and FOX.

SUMMARY: Exposition from a new guy, Giles and Willow Return

FEEDBACK: Yeah. Please.  Feel Free.

******************************************************************************

            Xander was the first to move, grabbing Dylan, or what used to be Dylan, and tossing him/it to the ground. He couldn't believe the audacity of some people.  Or was it demons?  Anyway.  To attack the Slayer's sister in her own home?  That went beyond gumption; it was sheer stupidity. He shrugged in apathy to the plight of this new threat.   Spike quickly moved in to stand over the intruder as Buffy cautiously approached Dawn.  The younger girl's eyes glowed a bright blue-green and a beatific serene smile graced her full lips.

            "Dawn?  Sweetie, are you ok?" Buffy asked, afraid for her little sister.

            "Buffy," her sister's disembodied voice floated along the walls, echoing softly, "I'm fine; just feeling a teensy bit oogly." The glow slowly faded from her eyes, and her voice returned to normal, losing its echo and coming from Dawn rather than from the air.  Her now normal eyes widened in excitement.  "Oh, wow.  That was totally cool!"  She really felt powerful.  Full of energy, but not wired.  It was  nice feeling.

            "Alright, now that I know that you're ok…" Buffy eyed her sister' gleeful form warily.

            Spike and Xander continued to hold what used to be Dylan.  The figure had changed from the young man who came into the house, to a much older one.  The green gray glow was gone from him as well.  Spike pulled the figure to his feet, slamming him into the wall.

            "Good work knocking him back, Harris," he said to Xander.  Turning to the man he held captive, he asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing?  More importantly, who the hell do you think you are?"  he took a menacing step closer, closing the distance between the two of them, wishing like mad that he didn't have the chip.  Realizing that whatever this being was, the chip wouldn't work on him.  His lethally blue eyes squinted in dark desire.  "And you had better tell the truth, mate.  I ain't above wiping you out of existence."

            "Spike.  It's alright." Dawn moved to intervene, knowing that the being that Spike held in the air meant no harm to her.  "Really, you can let him go.  He isn't interested in harming me, or anyone else here."

            At this statement from her sister, Buffy launched into full big-sister mode.  "Excuse me? Spike, Xander and I felt the harm all the way in the kitchen.  I think an explanation is downright necessary.  And if I don't like what I hear, you can bet you'll know it."  The last said to the man now dangling from Spike's grip.

            In a voice strangled by the vampiric had at his throat, the man answered, "I'll be all to happy to explain, if you'll put me down."  At Buffy's nod, Spike let him go.  But both he and Xander stood ready to pounce, should the need arise. "Thank you," the words came out harshly, due to the bruising of the vocal cords at Spike's hands.  Buffy continued to wait, rather impatiently, for explanation. _This guy better get to talking, and fast_, she thought to herself.

            "Do you mind if we move to a more comfortable place?" he asked.

            Buffy, Spike, and Xander all shared a look that culminated in Buffy's acquiescence.  "Fine," she said, and they all headed to the living room.  Dawn and Dylan sat on the couch, with Xander between them, while Spike and Buffy each took residence in the armchairs on either end of the coffee table.  They settled in for satisfaction, then the stranger began.

            "My name is Dylan, that much is the truth, but this body is not my true form.  I adopted this form for practical purposes here in this dimension," he looked up at the four people staring blankly at him, "but I can tell from your expressions that this is neither here nor there. Ok then."  He cleared his throat and started again.  "I can't reveal much about what is going on here, but I can explain my actions of this night.  I am sure you are all aware of this young lady's origins?"  he indicated Dawn.

            "Yeah, Xander said rather darkly, "she is the key.  Or was the key.  Her blood opened up portals and a bunch of monks sent the key here, in the form of Dawn, for protection from Glorificus, some evil, wicked, mean and nasty hell god.  What's your point, oh cryptic shape-shifting one?  What does Dawn's key-ness have to do with anything?"

            The man turned to answer him.  "Well, the Key has a very important role coming up.  She will serve to unlock certain barriers and in doing so, will be re-absorbed – or rather her energy will be reabsorbed – into the general mass of mystical energy."

            Spike stopped him again, frowning in mounting anger.  "Wait a minute.  Last time we went through this, Nibs here was nearly killed.  I won't, I mean _we_" he looked at Xander and Buffy, "won't let it happen again.  Got it mate?"

            "Oh no, no, no, no.  Dawn, as you know her, will not be harmed, but – I'm sure you felt the energy shift earlier?" At their synchronous nods, he continued, "Well, the key is not just encased within Dawn, here.  A large part of its energy is spent in the maintenance of the illusion.  The evidence of her presence: her room, photos, old school projects, memories.  I need to harness that energy and give it back to the key.  She needs to be whole again, as a mystical being."

            "But won't that erase the evidence of her presence?  Meaning that we will forget who she is?" Buffy asked him. "I don't what that to happen." Spike, Dawn and Xander all nodded their agreement with Buffy.

            "Well, the initial implanted evidence will disappear, yes.  However, everything else, all the memories, possessions, and feelings acquired since her arrival will remain.  The room she sleeps in will revert to what it was before, but the things she has acquired will remain.  Any old photos will revert as well, the initial memories wiped and so on.  But you will still feel her as you sister – as that is what she is to you now."

            "Ok, so you harnessing this power, and giving it back to me, that explains why I felt so weird before, and had the weird voice, and glowing eyes?"  Dawn asked.

            "Yes."

            "Why?" Buffy wanted to know, "What is the Key going to be unlocking?  I know you said boundaries earlier, but that makes no sense.  Who wants the boundaries open?  Not that it matters, because you are not taking my sister from me.  I stopped – I mean _we_ stopped Glory; we'll stop you – or whoever this new threat is – too. Right guys?"  Again, Spike and Xander nodded, both in affirmation and in appreciation for her self-correction.

            "We don't want Dawn, just the Key."  Dylan said rather affably.

            "Hello?? Perhaps you jes ain't payin attention, mate.  Nibs, there, _is_ the soddin key.  You don't get one without the other. No Dawn without the key, no Key without Dawn."  Spike finally spoke up, leaning down into Dylan's face with menace.

            "Actually, Dawn is Dawn.  Initially she _was_ the key, but as she has grown and experienced things, she has taken on the person of Dawn – your friend, and," he finished, turning to Buffy, "your sister.  The Key is just one aspect of her identity that has been buried behind her human aspects.  When the key serves its purpose, unlocking the boundaries, it will unite in the Convergence, and Dawn will be left – completely human and unharmed.  She will still be Dawn, just not the key."

            "I won't be the Key anymore?"  Dawn's tone took on the aspect of hurt fear.  "I don't want to lose a part of myself, even a mystical, rather unnecessary part.  Every part of me, including that mystical one, makes up who I am.  I know, have known, that I am the Key.  What makes you think that the loss of that part of me will not be harmful to my sense of self?  I will not lose any part of myself, for any reason. I refuse to allow you to do this to me."

            "Don't worry, Nibs," Spike spoke to her fear, "we're not gonna let that happen."

            "Blondie's right, Dawn.  We are your family, we're not letting anything happen to you."  Xander put a reassuring hand on her knee, to which Buffy raised a questioning eyebrow.

            Dylan shook his head at them.  "Unfortunately, no one will be able to prevent this."  He thought for a moment.  "Well, maybe there is a way to stop the re-absorption, but I'll have to study on it some more."

            Buffy silenced him with a question.  "All this discussion of Dawn is moot.  You're not getting her.  But there is something I want answered.  What is the Convergence?"

            "As to that, Ms. Summers, I am not really certain.  What I can tell you is that it is a sort of gathering.  Of what, I don't really know.  But it is happening now, and it is happening here.  That is why I have been called here."

            "Yeah, now that you mention it," Xander started, "what exactly are you?  You mentioned that this wasn't your true form."

            "I am an inter-dimensional being.  Well, that is the closest explanation for what I am.  I am power – albeit I am a sentient, self-aware power.  I am, by nature, neither good nor evil.  I simply serve a function.  Well, many functions actually, in many different dimensions.  Of course, not all at the same time, though." Dylan answered shyly, by way of explanation.

            "Well, you are finished here.  I don't want you anywhere near me, this house, or Dawn again. You got that?"  Buffy's toned adopted the cold determination of the Slayer.

            Dylan shrugged his acceptance.  "My part is finished already.  I did what I came here to do.  I have harnessed the power, and placed the seeds of gathering within the Key itself.  I need not be around you or your family any longer, but I will be in Sunnydale until the day of Convergence."  He rose from his position on the couch.  "So, unless you want the answer to how to keep your sister intact, I'll be going now, and you won't see me again.  If you choose to discuss Dawn's future as the Key, simply say my name; I'll be right there."  With that final comment, Dylan dissipated into the green gray mist and finally disappeared altogether.

            Spike looked affronted.  "What?  The bloke couldn't use the front door?"

***********************************

Willow and Giles landed at Sunnydale International Airport that same night.  Picking up their luggage and the rental car, they made their way immediately to Buffy's house.  It was much later than Giles had figured, and he wondered if Buffy would still be awake.  It was a chance he was willing to take, waking her up in the middle of the night.

            Willow's voice broke into his reverie. "What are we gonna tell her, Giles?  I mean, we don't even really know anything for sure."  Her concern was evident in the tone of her voice.

            "Willow, we'll tell her what we do know.  It's all we can do.  Ahh, look, we're here.  Good Lord, that drive keeps getting shorter and shorter."  He smiled slightly, glad to be near Buffy again, but dreading telling her what is going on.  Just then he noticed Xander's truck in the driveway.  "Oh good, Xander is here, as well.  Wonderful."  He moved to get out of the car, then noticed Willow's stillness.

            "Willow?"

            "I'm scared Giles, terrified they won't accept me.  I was so horrible to them."

            "Come on, now.  I'll be right there.  I'll keep them focused on the important stuff.  Let's go," he said, as he helped her out of the car.

            "Alright," she took his hand and stepped out of the car.  "Thanks."  The two of them started up the steps.

Buffy, Spike and Xander had gathered around Dawn, all trying to reassure here that they wouldn't let anything happen to her.  She clung to Xander's hand in fear and leaned on her sister for support.  Spike's presence was a comfort, as his strong words and convictions assuaged her fear, but she wasn't ready to open herself back up to him yet, even if he did have a soul.  All in all, the young woman felt shrouded in safety and love.

            The loud peal of the doorbell startled the four of them.  The lateness of the hour combined with the evening's events made for easy fright.  Buffy recovered and rose to answer the door, followed closely by a curious and cautious Spike.

            Her confused frown melted when she saw Giles standing on the porch.  She stepped forward out the door and leaned in for a hug.  "Oh my God, Giles!  I totally forgot about you guys coming!  You should have seen what just happened in here, and heard what I just heard."  She released him from her hug, and noticed Willow standing behind him. She smiled in greeting to her best friend.  "Willow.  You look really good.  Relaxed and ..well, just great."  She realized they were still standing outside, and slapped her forehead.  "Oh my gosh, you guys come on in."

            As they walked inside, Buffy moved in front of them.  "Let me just tell Dawn and Xander that you guys are here, ok?"  The delicacy of the situation was not lost on either Buffy or Willow.  She looked to her friend, knowing that this night was going to be rather difficult for her, but also knowing that Dawn deserved to have her feelings respected within her own house.  "Will?  You might want to wait in the kitchen.  We've had a rather bad night, and Dawn is really sensitive right now.  I want to give her time to adjust and decide how she wants to handle the situation, and if she wants to see you."

            The petite redhead nodded her understanding.  "Oh, yeah, totally.  I understand."

            "You gotta know, Will.  This isn't about you understanding.  It's about Dawn understanding, both you and herself.  She comes first, Willow.  Above me, above you, above everyone.  I am not working on your behalf here.  You are going to have to rebuild the relationship you had with Dawn by yourself. I love you, but I am not willing to disregard any feelings Dawn may have."

            "I know, Buffy.  Believe me, you don't have to tell me this stuff.  I get it already."  Willow's voice was cold and hurt.  "I'll be in the kitchen.  Call me when the coast is clear." She turned and headed for the kitchen.

            "Spike?  Go with her, I may not want to confront Dawn with her, but I don't want her left alone, either."

            "Right.  You deal with little bit," he nodded and followed quietly behind Willow into the kitchen.

            Giles finally spoke.  "Buffy, She has changed quite a bit over these last months.  She is not the same girl that left here, shattered and barely resembling herself.  She is better and is full of remorse, fear and guilt.  I think it would help-"

            "Giles, it isn't up to you, and it isn't up to me.  I never stopped loving Willow.  I know what it was and I have already forgiven.  Hell, as far as I am concerned she doesn't need forgiving for the things that she did and said to me.  God knows I deserved a lot of them, and it's not as though she lied to me.  This is about Dawn, and _her_ fear.  Willow is going to have to really atone for what she put Dawn through."

            "Right then, so long as you know what has been going on all summer.  I also think you should know that she has not been de-magicked.  If there is such a term.  She has been allowed to keep her powers, but has been well versed in their use."

            "I understand what has been going on for the summer, and I am glad they didn't strip her of her powers.  It was a blessing in some respects, having such a powerful witch in the gang. I'm glad she is in more control of them now.  Anyway, let's get inside, before Dawn and Xander wonder what the heck happened to me."  She laughed and led the way into the living room.

            They walked into the room where Xander was sitting next to Dawn, sort of hugging her close to his side, her head resting on his chest.  They looked up at Buffy and Giles standing in the doorway and smiled simultaneously.

            "Giles!!" Dawn ran over to the watcher and hugged him fiercely, as Xander walked up and clapped him stiffly on the shoulder.  Giles looked painfully at Buffy over Dawn's shoulder, and Buffy shrugged as if to say 'What do you expect?  You're loved.'  Giles just smiled and hugged Dawn closely, then plucked her thin arms from around his neck and turned to greet Xander with a manly hug.  Both of them had grown so much over the summer, Giles was impressed.  Xander looked as though he had acquired some peace although there was the look of concern etched on his young face, and Dawn looked so lovely, like a maturing young woman rather than the teenager he had left behind.  He realized that he had missed them quite terribly.

            Buffy's voice broke into his reverie.  "Xander, Dawn.  I think you should know, Willow is here too.  She is waiting in the kitchen."

Spike joined Willow in the kitchen.  He was quiet so as not to alert her to his immediate presence.  Her soft, yet hitched breathing let him know how upset she really was.

            "Red?" he moved further into the room.

            She looked up at him, unshed tears in her emerald eyes.  "Spike.  Hey," she took a deep breath, "what's up?"  There was no condemnation in her voice, even though she knew what he had done, or nearly done, to Buffy.  To judge him for his incomplete act would be hypocritical of her, particularly after what she had done.  She understood more than anyone the seduction of evil and the feeling of powerlessness.

            "I'm sorry about Tara, Red.  I always thought she was a sweet bird.  She never treated me with disrespect or derision.  It is a real shame that the world has to go on without her – that you have to go on without her.  She really loved you senseless, she did."  He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder.  "Buffy filled me in on what happened.  I've been gone most of the summer too.  Remorse is – was – new to me.  I had a lot to suss out, what with all that I had done and that had been done to me over the last year.  I imagine you did too."  She looked up at him as he continued, "If you ever need to just chat with someone who's been there, you know where I'll be."  He leaned over and gave her a rather self-conscious hug of bereavement.

            Willow was in a state of shock.  Spike? Willing to be selfless for someone? Of his own accord?  She examined him more closely – seeing something behind his eyes that hadn't been there in the four years she had known him.  "Spike?  What is so different about you?"  She kept looking at him, as he turned away.  Her eyes widened in disbelief when the thought came to her. "Oh my God."  She whispered, then smiled.  "It looks good in you," she told him.

            "Thanks," was his tortured, whispered reply. 

            Back in the living room, Dawn looked incredulous at the news of Willow's presence in the house.  Xander was resigned.  Buffy continued, "I know this is hard for you Dawn, and that is why she isn't in here with us right now.  I thought you may need some space to deal.  She is in the kitchen.  I'll understand if you don't really want to see her right now.  But Dawn, you have to know that you are going to have to deal with her soon."

            "Dawn," Giles interrupted, "Willow has been extremely remorseful and as a result has undergone some changes.  She would like the opportunities to try to make things up to you, to atone for what she's done."

            "Giles, I really don't care.  Of everyone here, I suffered the most from her.  She nearly killed me in that car – high on magic or whatever – as it was she broke my arm.  Not even mentioning the demon she 'accidentally' summoned." Giles was amazed at the change in Dawn's demeanor.  This was a young woman expressing her grievances in a tone of growing maturity and forthrightness, not some young child, whining about how wrong she had been treated.  It was a good thing to see.  He listened patiently to her as she continued, "While she threatened to kill you, or just beat you up, that isn't what she wanted from me.  She wanted me – my essence.  She threatened to revert me back to my energy state as the key, and absorb me into her as magic.  She wanted to feed off of me.  Like some sort of  magic vampire.  So you'll just have to forgive me for not wanted to see her right now."  She turned, and with a youthful dignity, walked upstairs to her room.

            Buffy stood in amazement.  "Well, that went better than I thought it would.  I'm pleasantly surprised at her calmness.  But, Giles, you didn't really expect her to just be OK with this, did you?"

            "No." he shook his head and sighed, "no I didn't.  What about you Xander?  How to you feel about Willow's returned presence here?"

            Xander turned his dark brown gaze from the stairs, where he had watched Dawn disappear to the second floor, and looked at Giles.  "I was the one who brought Willow back.  I was the one at the temple getting a chestful of burning earth energy.  I love Willow, she is my best friend in the whole wide world, Giles.  If she is back, if she is whole again, then I am comfy with her back in good ole Sunnydale.  She is needed, she is loved, and she was missed.  You don't' have to worry about me."

            "Ok then, well, she'll be pleased to hear that." Giles turned a grateful smile toward the kitchen.

            "But," Xander continued, "for now, I am going to go take care of Dawn, make sure she is alright.  She has been though the wringer tonight, and would probably like some TLC.  I'll try to get her to come back down later, though.  But for now, you guys discuss what ya need to, and fill me in on the details later."  

            Buffy thanked him for looking after Dawn, even though she was confused at this new closeness and concern she saw entering his and Dawn's relationship.  She had noticed the two of them spending more and more time together, but hadn't really thought that much about it.  Xander was a good guy.  Plus he was still in love with Anya.  His open concern for Dawn tonight, along with the comforting gestures, was a new thing she just wasn't aware of.  Of course remembering the details of the night, she wrote it off to all the events of the evening.  She watched him climb the stairs slowly, then she called Spike and Willow in from the kitchen.

            As they came into the room, she said, "Sorry, Will.  Not tonight.  She's not ready yet. Maybe some other time."   

            "It's ok, really.  I sorta figured.  But I thought you said Xander was here?"  She looked around more enthusiastically for her long time friend and confidant.  She had been looking forward to seeing him again, had missed him terribly while away in England, Her disappointed was palpable when she didn't see him waiting in the living room.

            Spike noticed the missing Xander and spoke up as well, "Yeah, where is the git?  He din't split on us did he?"

            "Yeah, he's here.  He just…um, he went upstairs to be with Dawn for a while.  He may bring her back down later, if he can convince her to."  Buffy was reluctant to inform Spike of Xander's whereabouts, knowing the vampire's protective affection for her little sister.

"Oh. Ok." The wistful tone crept back into Willows voice.

"Well, I guess it's alright.  Good to have someone watching over the little bit." Spike nodded his approval.

The room fell silent, and Buffy looked around at the less than happy faces.  Getting more and more frustrated as the minutes ticked by while nothing was said, she finally threw down the gauntlet.

            "Alright, you two, out with it." She said looking back and forth between Giles and Willow, "what made you guys fly halfway around the world back to good ole Sunnydale?  Has to be something pretty bad.  Am I right?"


	6. The Meeting

TITLE: Convergence Pt 6: The Meeting. 

RATING: PG-13.  

DISCLAIMER:  I don't own these guys, Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, and Fox Corp do.  I am just borrowing them for pleasure.  

SUMMARY:  The Power begins its gathering, Giles and Willow tell Buffy about the Prophecy, Spike and Buffy have a moment, in front of them, Xander and Dawn discuss Willow and her new found keyness, Giles and Willow see an old friend.  

FEEDBACK:  Absolutely, heck yeah!  Feel free.  I have been getting good stuff so far.  But remember, you guys tell me what you want to see happen, and I'll see what I can do.  I aim to please, ya know.

**************************************************

THE MEETING           

The woods outside Sunnydale were filled with quiet, desperate whispers.  The rustle of the leaves in the wind masked all but the most succinct words.  In the clearing, deep into the woods people's voices could be heard.  Filled with a tension that could only be caused by teenage desire and sexual frustration, one of those voices was pleading.

            "Please, Heather, you know I love you can't we do this just this once?"  the sound of soft kissing took the place of the voice.  Eventually a softer, more relaxed voice spoke.

            "No Chris.  I promised my folks that I'd be home shortly.  Besides, I already granted you one request.  Who knew it would be so nice for me too?"  She kissed him again, "But now we really have to go.  We've been out later than I wanted to be really."  Neither noticed the growing whispers in the trees.

            Slowly, she made moves to get up, but as she did so, Chris became increasingly desperate.  His pleading voice rose continuously, as he begged her to stay and finish what they had started.  The whispering in the leaves grew louder, seeming to feed off of Chris' desperation, and as the volume of the whisper grew, so did Chris' violent efforts to keep Heather captive in the forest.  The fevered frenzy of the whispering turned chanting and the black violence of Chris and Heather's struggles culminated in a resounding clap.

            "What is wrong with you, Chris??!  Let me up!"  Heather yelled after she slapped him.  Her handprint marked a vicious red patch on his pale cheek and he snapped out of his frenzy, as if waking from hypnosis.  He calmed down, once more.

            "Fine.  You go on home, Heather, I'll hang out here for a while."  Heather sensed a presence in the woods that had nothing to do with the two of them, and Chris' new, almost cold demeanor frightened her.  He sat back away from her, allowing her to rise and leave.  She ran quickly from the clearing, through the quieting woods.  She never noticed the thousand eyes watching her departure.  

Chris shook his head cautiously, curiously looking about the wooded fringe of the clearing.  He silently wondered where Heather went and why his face was stinging so badly.  Then he heard the whispers. He jerked his head from side to side, trying to locate the source within the clearing. "Hello?"  he called into the darkness.  "Is anyone there?  Heather?"  He searched the woods now, for the source of the whispers, as the hackles on his neck stood on end.  "Look.  I know someone is there, stop messin around!" He called into the woods, fearfully.

            Suddenly, he was lifted into the air and tossed through the clearing to the other side.  He landed with a hard thud at the base of one of the larger trees on the edge of the clearing.  He shook his head groggily and looked into the clearing.  What he saw scared him frozen and white in place.  In the clearing a marbled fog of black, green, blue and white mist gathered and churned, rotating on itself like a storm cloud.  In his mind, the whispers united and sent him a message:

            "These woods are ours now, No one comes but the chosen and key.  We will wait, gather for the convergence, but no one must come but the chosen and key."

            Realizing that he was neither chosen, nor the key, Chris rose unsteadily and ran back through the woods, into town.  The swirling mass of colors continued slowly to gather, pulling energy and power from the heart of the woods.  Its whispering quieted to no more than the rustle of a gentle breeze, but the words could be distinguished if one was quiet and paid enough attention: "No one comes but the chosen and key."

*********************************************

Buffy, Spike, Giles and Willow sat in the living room, tense and near exhaustion.  As Giles and Willow filled Buffy in on what brought them across the pond, Buffy sat in resolute silence.  As they finished the exposition, she began to show signs of boredom, at one point even going so far as to yawn.  Spike, however, listened acutely to the part of the prophecy concerning who they assumed to be him.

            "What?" he asked upon hearing that he would be the one to kill her, "You mean this damn prophecy says _I'll_ kill Buffy?  Not bleedin' likely, ya know."  He openly scoffed as he rose to pace the length of the room.  "I'm not going to hurt her again," he slashed his hands through the air, "I don't care what any soddin' prophecy says. It's not going to happen."  He walked over to where she was sitting and knelt in front of her, placing his trembling hands on her knees. "Buffy, I never want to hurt you again.  Even if it means dustin' myself, I won't do that to you."

            His blue eyes searched her hazel ones for recognition of the truth.  "I have kept my distance for as long as possible, knowing you needed space and all that.  I don't expect you to love me, but I want you to be able to trust me again.  To know that I'll never hurt you, ever again."  He pleaded silently with those blue eyes.

            Buffy – to the shock of both Giles and Willow – placed her hands on either side of his beautifully defined face and smiled her acceptance of his word.  "I trust you, Spike.  I always have, with my life and with Dawn's.  I believe you won't try to kill me.  But I don't believe you won't hurt me again.  I think you may hurt me worse than you think you already have."  She leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the forehead.  Then she laughingly said, "Besides, the next time you ever try to kill me, I'll stake your formerly bleach blond butt, blue eyes."  Her freely given jest confused Spike, as she was not one for joking with him in front of her friends.  He noticed that Giles and Willow were reacting in much the same way: incredulous.  He shrugged.

            Buffy looked back at Willow, keeping a staying hand on Spike's as he made to rise.  Sensing her need for closeness, though not understanding why she would need, or want, his proximity, he stayed.  

            "Willow," Buffy started, "what you are saying, basically is that I have to handle another apocalypse.  I mean, I can do that.  I am apocalypse girl, right?"

            "Well," Giles began to answer her, "not exactly.  The prophecies of apocalypse usually have some specific reference to raising hell, as it were."  He frowned slightly.  "Had you been better disciplined in research, you might have known that.  I swear, my failings as your watcher grow more and more obvious everyday.  Your willfulness, disobedience, lack of discipline… Why, they speak vol-"

            "Giles!" both girls interrupt the watcher's tirade.  "Topic, sir.  I do believe there was one already on the table?" this from Willow.

            "I know my failings; you don't have to list them for me.  But it seems to me that  I have outlived all the other Slayers, except Faith, but she is in jail.  And as far as I am concerned, you only failed me as a watcher once – but we won't discuss the Council's wretched tests ever again, I thought we all agreed?"  Buffy stated pointedly.

            "Right," He said, removing and cleaning his glasses.  "Right, you are.  Anyway," he put his glasses back on.  "This prophecy makes no mention of the destruction of the world, simply that the boundaries fall and a new world order emerges. I don't think this is an apocalyptic prophecy, not yet anyway.  It seems to be focused solely on you."

            "Ugh, how convenient."  Buffy rolled her eyes in disgust. "You know, you'd  figure that who or what ever _chose_ me would let me just do my thing.  But no. not gonna happen.  How fickle."

            The four of them continued to discuss the current transcripts of the prophecy, with Giles pointedly mentioning that the translation could be botched somehow, and that a more accurate translation would require assistance and the original scrolls.  He told them he was working on how to get the scrolls to Sunnydale for better access to the true prophecy.  Buffy also told them about Dylan and his quasi attack on Dawn just before they arrived.  She didn't mention the bit about the Convergence, thinking it had no relevance to the prophecy.   Giles said he would look up her mysterious guest and find out what he was up to.

 During the course of the discussion, Buffy occasionally caught Willow staring at the stairs where Xander had ascended earlier to console Dawn.  She knew her friend missed him and wanted to be with him, but she also knew that it was impossible so long as Xander was with Dawn.  She tightened her fingers around Spike's hand, giving silent thanks that she wasn't in Willow's place.  He returned the reassuring squeeze.  At the same time she was really curious as to why Xander had become so protective towards Dawn lately.

            Xander had always acted like a concerned older brother to Dawn, caring about who she hung out with,  and how she was doing in school, but lately, he had been spending so much time with her, picking her up from school, hanging with her at the house, watching movies late on the weekends.  Buffy wondered if maybe she should talk with him.

            "Buffy?"  Giles' voice jerked her back into the discussion.  "Where have you been? I've called you twice now."

            "Uhh, no where – just thinking."

            At the doubtful looks all three gave her, she stammered, "Well, I do have a brain I occasionally use.  What?  A girl can't drift off in the middle of a discussion?"

            Willow nodded.  "Sure, she can, when its curtains and soap operas that are being discussed!  Buffy, this is a discussion about your life.  It's kinda rude to drift off when we're trying to figure out how to stop the prophecy."  She cocked her head to the side, "But hey, you're the big bad Slayer girl.  You do whatever your want."

            Giles gestured for Willow to calm down as Buffy apologized.  "Willow, I'm sorry.  I've just had a really hectic evening, and my mind is tired.  It won't happen again, honest."

            Giles spoke up and forestalled any reply Willow might have made.  "Willow, Buffy's right.  It is extremely late and she must be exhausted.  I know I am and you are as well.  Let's finish up this discussion tomorrow, ok?"  He rose and signaled Willow to do the same. 

            "Fine, hopefully by tomorrow, we'll all be in better moods.  I'm sorry I snapped, Buffy." Willow said, with exhaustion.

            Buffy smiled and stood to embrace her.  "No problem.  I love you, girl, and you should feel free to yell at me anytime you see fit.  But for now, we all need some rest."

            Spike watched the three from his spot on the floor next to Buffy's chair.  He knew he could never be a part of her life like the these people, no matter how much he may love her.  He watched her embrace Willow, then Giles, to say goodnight.  He shook his head in sadness and made his way over to Willow and Giles.  "Red. G'night. And again, sorry bout your losses."  He said as he hugged her good bye.  He then turned to Giles.  "Watcher," he said and extended his hand.  Giles frowned in confusion then cautiously took the proffered hand.  "I want to say thanks for letting me shack up with you for that time, and for allowing me to help you guys last summer.  I know you don't like me, never have, and I know that trusting me took a huge leap.  I just wanna say thanks."

            Giles continued to frown.  He had never seen the blonde vamp so ….well….conciliatory.  he wondered what was goin on.  Then he noticed Willow's small smile and figured he would be getting answers later.  "Absolutely, Spike.  No problem at all."  He stated quietly.  He and Willow made their way out to the rental car, presumably to look for a place to stay.  Buffy watched them drive away down the block, then turned curious eyes to Spike.  "What was that all about?" she asked him.

            "Nothin, I just realized I owed the man some gratitude.  I ain't above givin' it when it's due.  You should know that by now."  Spike then turned to the door.  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be headin' back to the crypt.  Or what's left of it after Clem."  He opened the door and jumped off the porch.  "See ya 'round,  Slayer," he called as he ran into the darkness, leaving Buffy to wonder at his new attitude.

***********************************************

Xander sat on the edge of Dawn's bed, looking at her back as she sat at the desk across the room.  He had watched her climb the stairs in hurt anger, and he simply wanted to comfort her.  He had knocked softly on her bedroom door when he got up stairs and heard a small muffled, "come in."  Opening the door, he saw her petite form bent over her desk, her head resting on her folded arms so that her pixie face was hidden.  He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the right words to come.

            _How to tackle this issue_, he thought to himself.  _She is so young and Willow hurt her so much, how am I going to make any headway_? He shook his head at the question.

            "Xander?" Dawn's voice, soaked in unshed tears, caught his attention.  "Do you think I'm being stupid?" she asked him.

            "How do you mean, Dawnie?"

            "Well, Giles, Buffy, and you have forgiven her, even accepted her back into your lives.  Am I being stupid for not?"

            "Dawn," he dropped the pet name everyone called her, "you feel like you've been dealt the most hurt by Willow.  You stated your case quite convincingly down stairs.  Giles, I think, was impressed.  I know I was," he smiled.  "So, you are the only one who can tell when it's right for you to accept her back into your life.  I do think, though, that for your own …I don't know….benefit?  you might want to try forgiving her."  He bent his head to the side and looked for her reaction.

            She lifted her head from her arms to look at him.  "Forgive her?"  she asked quietly.  "Good for me?  I'm not really following how that works, Xander."

            He smiled at her confusion.  "Well, it's like this, and believe me, I speak from experience."  He patted the bed for her to come lay dawn.  She stood and walked over, then lay down, her head on the pillows, looking up at him and listening.  He continued, "Forgiveness, while seeming to be for others, is actually for us.  We don't forgive others to make them feel better about what they did; we do it so we can get past it.  'It' being the hurt, the anger, and the fear.  It doesn't mean that we ever have to let those people back into our lives, we just let go of all those bad feelings.  You understand?"

            He knew it was so odd for him to be giving this explanation, considering his life over the last two years, and how dreadfully he treated both Spike and Buffy.  Spike for circumstances beyond his control, for he knew Spike couldn't help being who – or what – he was, and knew he had nothing to do with his own turning.  He realized he acted horribly to Anya and Buffy both about their dealings with Spike.  But he felt that, over the course of the summer, he had finally figured out the right way to behave about it.  While he may never accept the actions of the three of them, he could forgive, accept the reasons for it, and get past it.   He realized everything gets to a point where it really doesn't matter a whole hell of a lot.

            Dawn watched the play of emotions cross Xander's face, and nodded that she understood what he was trying to say.  "Good," he said.  "Do you think you can forgive Willow for what she did?" Again, she nodded, and he smiled.

            "Xander, why did she do those things, though?   I mean, I know she was angry about Tara and all that, but how come Willow could do those things?  Not everyone gets homicidal at the death of a loved one.  Why her?"

            "Well, I'm not Willow, so I can't be completely sure, Dawn.  Maybe her use and misuse of the magic created a place for dark forces to inhabit her, and while she was not using the magic, they sort of hibernated.  Then when Tara died – was shot – all the anger and grief and sadness just opened a new way for those forces to take over again.  At least that is how I explain it to myself.  I still have nightmares about what I saw her do."  At her inquisitive face, he stopped.  "I made a promise to your sister that I would never tell you what we saw Willow do.  So please don't ask me, ok?"

            She nodded once, yet again, then asked him, "So, you mean it wasn't _really_ Willow doing those things, and saying those things to me?"

            He frowned in consternation, debating how to answer her.  "Well, it was and it wasn't.  It was Willow in so much as it was her feelings and thoughts, but had it not been for the added ingredient of those darker forces, she never would have acted on those feelings in the way she did.  It's not like she was possessed, more like influenced without any protection against it.  If that makes sense."

            "It does.  I mean, I was really hurt and angry too, and could feel the rage at Warren, but I guess the sensible _good_ part of me wouldn't allow any action on those feelings."  She mused.

            "Exactly," it was his turn to nod.  "How do you feel now?  Think you can work on forgiveness?"

            "Yeah, I guess so.  But I can't let her back in so soon, you know?  Forgiveness is one thing, acceptance another."  She said firmly.

            "Ok, fair enough.  So I guess we wont' be going back down stairs?" 

            "You can if you want.  I mean, if you want to find out what's goin on, you don't have to stay up here with me." She pulled her knees up to her chest, curling into a small ball on the bed.

            "Nah, I think I'll sit up here with you and let you tell me how it feels to finally have your 'specialness' kick in."  he grinned goofily.

            "Specialness?" she was confused for a moment.  "Oh! You mean my keyness."  Dawn smiled broadly and laughed a bit, uncurling from her ball and stretching in feline grace.  "It felt so strange Xander, I felt energized like a live circuit being fed electricity; not that I really know what that feels like, but I can suppose it felt like that.  Feels like that I mean," her eyes grew even more green with her excitement.  "I still feel it flowing through me.  It's kinda nice – not at all oogly," at which Xander laughed out loud.

            "Well, it really looks good on you,"  he said lightly then smiled into her green eyes.  He blinked slowly as his smile faded, suddenly he realized just exactly how green her eyes were.  Twin pools of emerald fire, sparkling like a breeze-ruffled lake in mid-afternoon.  He closed his eyes breaking any possible connection, but a picture of her face flashed behind his eyelids.  He scooted further back on the bed, resting against the footboard.  _This is _so_ not good!_ He thought to himself. _She is my best friend's little sister.  She's just 17 years old for Pete's sake!!_  He opened one eye, to look at her and found her still smiling, even if in confusion.  _ Oh god! When did she turn so beautiful? No – it must be that energy she was talking about.  It must be influencing me.  I mean, I'm still in love with Anya, aren't I?_

            "Xander? Are you alright?" He heard her voice from far away.  _ Oh man.  Even her voice is different.  I got to get out of here!_ He felt her hand on his knee.  "Xander?  Hey, come on, what is going on?  What's the matter?"

            He jumped off the bed and hurriedly backtracked toward the door.  He saw her slight frown.  "Aahhh, Dawn, I'm going to head back down stairs.  See what's up with everybody.  You gonna be alright?" At her nod, he left the room before she could speak.

            "Oh God. Oh God. Oh god. Oh god."  He chanted softly as he ran down the steps to the front door.  In his blind haste he nearly knocked Buffy over as she started up the stairs.

            "Whoa, there Harris.  Where's the fire?"

            "Huh?  Wha-? Nothing.  Nowhere.  There's a fire?" he looked around frantically.  "Where???"  he couldn't seem to think straight.  "Ah, I need to go, it's late.  I'll see you tomorrow Buff."  With that cryptic goodbye, he left the house.  Buffy shook her head in dazed wonderment.

            "Wow.  Iss…..ues."  Still shaking her head, she went upstairs to see about Dawn.  "Dawn?  Everything alright?"  She asked as she rounded the open threshold of her sister's door.  Getting no response, she searched the room and found her sister curled on her side on the bed.  She pulled the folded blanket from the foot of the bed, and stretched it out over the sleeping form and smiled. 

Her little sister was growing into a striking young woman.  Her long dark brown hair had been softened by layers and subtle highlights around her face.  It seemed as though her training in the summer afternoon sun had worked wonders on both her skin and her hair.  Buffy's smile melted.  _Great_, she thought, _now I'll have to deal with boys – again, oh man_.  She brushed a stray lock of hair away from Dawn's face and saw the tear tracks on her cheeks.  Her heart broke for her little sister, and she leaned down to kiss her soft cheek.  "'Night Dawnie.  Sleep tight."  She whispered as she pulled the blanket snug.  She then turned to leave, turning off the light as she closed the door.  She made her way down the hall to her room and went to bed.

Dawn opened her eyes in the dark after Buffy left.  Sighing softly, she wondered just what was wrong with Xander.

********************************************

Giles and Willow had driven around Sunnydale for an hour before realizing that no hotels were open at 3am, and if they were, they weren't the type of establishment Giles wanted to be in – particularly with Willow.  There would be no end to the speculations.  Possible interruption by the police also went through his mind.  Willow may be nearly 22 years old but, with no makeup and her hair in a tight ponytail on the top of her head, she didn't look a day over 16.  She had long since fallen asleep – yet again – while he searched for a proper place to stay.  He happened to drive by the Magic Box on one of his passes through town, and saw the lights on as well as a figure moving about inside.  He decided to check it out.

            Pulling into the lot across the street, Giles woke Willow and told her to be on the alert, as he was going to do some investigating.  She nodded and watched him make his way across to the shop.  Deciding not to be left for vampire fodder, she left the car and followed him.  He was paused beside the entrance to the store when she touched his arm and scared him nearly out of his skin.

            "I thought I told you to wait in the car." He whispered upon recovering his normal heartbeat.

            "Yeah right.  Fat chance of that. I don't want to be eaten!"  she whispered back fiercely.

            Just then, the door burst open.  "Alright! I know someone is out there! Show yourselves before I call on D'Hoffryn."  An astute strong voice announced into the dark.

            "Anya?" Gilles questioned.  "Is that you?"

            "Giles?  Oh my God!  You – I thought you were a vampire or something."  She reached up to embrace him in a solid hug.  "What are you doing here?"  she asked him.

            He returned the hug and said, "It's a long story.  Can we come inside?" 

            She stepped back, "We?" She looked around his side to see Willow standing there.  "Oh.  Well, Ok."  She frowned slightly, seeming to debate whether or not to risk further damage to the interior of the store.  "Fine, but no fighting.  I have the damage list prepared as well as a cost estimate for repairs.  It would bug me to have to revise it and submit another one for the insurance company."  She turned accusingly to Giles as they walked into the store, "And why didn't you mention that demons hold the policy on the store?"

            Giles lifted his eyebrows.  "I can assure you, the Insurance company is all too human."

            "Hah!  That's what you think.  I've known devil's spawn with more compassion and patience than those people, and I use that term loosely."  She hopped up and sat on the counter, "So what are you guys doin back in good ole SunnyD?"  she looked from one to the other.  Seeing their grim faces, her own countenance became less than confident. "Oh no. Buffy didn't die again, did she?  I must admit I have been out of touch, but I saw Xander just yesterday and he didn't mention it."

            "Ahh, no.  Buffy isn't dead," Giles laughed nervously, "Well at least not yet," he mumbled to himself.

            "Giles!" Willow whispered.

            "What? Is there another apocalypse?  Cause to be honest, I can usually sense those things a millennia away, and, while I feel a gathering presence, it isn't strictly malevolent, so I doubt it is another apocalypse."  Anya's characteristic confidence returned to her voice.

            "No," Giles said, "We know it's not an apocalypse.  It's a prophecy.  But I have a question to ask you, Anya."  He looked to Willow got a slow nod.

            "Yeah.  What's up?"  Anya glanced back and forth between the two of them.

            "We were wondering if we could stay with you tonight.  We can't seem to find a decent hotel at this hour." Giles told her.  "Would that be alright, do you think?"

            Anya continued to glance back and forth between them.  Sensing the drastic difference in Willow from the previous summer, she acquiesced.

            "Sure. No problem.  I mean, I only have one spare bedroom, so one of you will have to take the couch.  But yeah, you can stay with me."  She smiled at Giles, then looked pointedly at Willow.  "Provided you tell me what brought you here."

            "Absolutely, but perhaps in the morning?"  Giles said.  "We flew in today from London, and are really quite exhausted."

            Anya hopped down from the counter.  "Fine.  I'll meet you guys at my place.  Well, since Xander moved out, anyway.  He left me the apartment.  That went a long way in my forgiving him.  Anyway, I just need to tidy up a bit.  See ya in a few."  With that, she disappeared.

            "Damn that girl and her powers."  Giles laughed in appreciation.

            "Yeah.  No doubt.  I can't do that yet, the show-off."  Willow shook her head in mock disgust.  "Let's just go, Giles.  I'm tired and a bed sounds so wonderful."

            "Right then, but what makes you think you are getting the bed.  I _am_ older you know."

            "That may be, but I'm prettier."

            "You have me there, I must admit."

            They continued their banter as they crossed the street to the car and headed to Anya's place.  As they drove passed the woods to Anya's apartment, neither noticed the swirling mass of misty color flickering and growing through the trees.

****************************************************


	7. Closer Than They Thought

TITLE: Convergence Prt 7: Closer Than They Thought  
RATING: PG, Language  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, ME, Joss Whedon, Fox, Kazui et al all do.And damn me for not being a part of that dynasty. sigh Anyway, I make no profit from my stories, unless you count the enjoyment of others and feedback.  
SETTING: Season 7 AU  
SUMMARY: Spike fesses up to Clem and Buffy, Giles and Anya have Thai, Xander and Dawn have heart to heart, and Buffy almost loses.  
FEEDBACK: Oh my goodness yes. I realize it has been FOREVER since I started this thing (a little over two years, but school, work and puter problems have kept me away) so, please, let me know I am on the right track. PLEASE? I'm a desparate feedback whore. lol

Chapter 7 : Closer Than They Thought

Spike made his way home in the dark, his vampire sight keen in the pitch blackness of the cemetery. Still reeling from the news of the prophecy and unwilling to concede its truth value, he muttered his anger and frustration at the Powers That Be and sliced the thick late summer air with insults hurled at the writers of the scrolls. So intent he was on committing murder with his tongue, he nearly forgot where he lived, only remembering when the hiding iron door opened in front of him.

Clem with his trusty bucket of goodies stood in the door, smiling his loopy, if somewhat black, smile. "Hey Spike! I thought that was you. I mean no one else curses dead people like you do. What's up?" He saw the familiar look of angered anguish on Spike's face, knowing immediately what, or rather who, was responsible. "Oh no," he sighed, " not the Slayer. Again." He shook his head in resigned exasperation. "Dude. You two - I swear - just need to be avoiding each other." He stepped quickly to the side as an angry Spike stormed into the crypt. Pushing the big door closed, Clem followed the vampire inside.

Watching as Spike paced the interior of the crypt, Clem muttered "Dude, you are definitely too invested. What is going on?"

Spike marched into what could be called the kitchen, if one microwave and a hotplate on a cart could be called a kitchen, and immediately reached for the bottle of whiskey he kept there. Not bothering with a glass, he drank deeply from the bottle, relishing the searing burn in his throat as he swallowed.

"Damn that Slayer!" he growled. "And damn me too, if it weren't just so bloody redundant." He shook his head in resignation. "I honestly don't know why I let myself get so wrapped up in her, mate. It always leads to pain." He took another fortifying swig from the bottle.

"Well, duh, guy. Let's recap, shall we? You: vampire. Her: Slayer. You eat her kind, she stakes yours. What part of the equation is hard for you to understand? I mean, I hang with Dawn and all cuz hey. Free food and movies, but I ain't about to make friends with the Slayer. I mean, I'm a Demon. Hello??"

"Yeah, yeah, I know all that mate, but she - that delicious bint - is under my bloody skin. God, what I would'nt give for another trip to Africa right now!"

At this blasted statement, Clem pulled his attention. "Umm, about that, Africa I mean. What happened the first time around? You said you had news for me, but never shared." He munched absently on a chicken wing. "So, gonna give info now, or what?"

"Well, if you must know, I went to Africa for a soul. Tired of being stick in limbo, right? So I went and fought for the one thing I thought would make a difference, that would put me in a place where I could be part of their world, even if only in the shadows." Spike took a slower swig of whiskey, having calmed sufficiently to enjoy the flavor over the bracing burn.

Clem, still obviously confused, said, "Ok, so what'dya get?"

"A soul."

"A soul?"

"A bleedin' soul, mate. I thought it would give me some leverage in that world of the living, but no! Some buggared prophecy has to let me know that it's all for naught. So now, not only am I love's bitch, but I'm fate's bleedin handmaid too. Bugger all. Why even bother. Maybe I should just meet the soddin sunrise. That will teach those high and blighty buggars about messin with a man's freedom."

"Hmm. Well, sunrise aside, Spike, what does the prophecy say exactly?' Clem thought for a minute. "I mean, I'm not all up on the ancient prophecy stuff like you are, but I do know that they are never literal. I mean, it's the nature of prophecy as an art that it is has to be vague. Plus, partial translations are the worst!" He moved toward Spike and also took a quick draft from the whiskey bottle. During his speech, Spike had turned to him with interest, realizing Clem might be right. He had been so focused on what Giles and Willow said, he forgot about the more often than not intentional vagaries of prophetic writing.

The anger cleared from his face, and was replaced with a thoughtful expression. "Buggar all, Clem, you're right. Damn me and my pessimism. Those silly bints - the Watcher and Red, I mean. Only have a partial translation of -" he interrupted himself, grinning wickedly. "Oh. This is just, neat." He started over to the chair in front of the tv, grabbing some blood from the fridge on the way, silently thanking Clem for keeping him stocked, while he'd been away. Clem followed him back to the living area, and sat down opposite Spike, grabbing another wing from the bucket he still carried.

"So. What do they think the prophecy means?"

"They seem to think it means I'll eat Buffy." Spike grinned, "and not in a good way," he said leering.

"Ahh, understanding the angry now. You get a soul, because you love her, and back less than two weeks and get told you're going to kill her. Great, thanks so much PTB, eh? That's gotta suck man." Clem nibbled thoughtfully.

"Well, it was a mite disturbing, but not so much now. Thanks mate, you're a help, ya know?"

"I do try, of course. Want some chicken?"

Spike laughed, and nicked a leg from the bucket. "Don't mind if I do, actually."

Having temporarily resolved the issue of the prophecy crisis, Spike catches Clem up on the event with Dawn and the glowing green freak Dylan. Amazed, Clem comments on how he always knew Dawn was special and if they needed him he would be around. They continued to play catch up as the sun rose over the valley, until Spike finally nodded off to the sleep of the undead. Clem, not really wanting to leave the crypt he's called home for three months, nods off watching the morning cartoons.

A Few Days Later

On the outskirts of Sunnydale, the forests rang with energy. Glowing from deep within the thicket, the myriad colors swelled in their fog and a low moaning, whispered chant grew ever stronger. Dylan observed from his perch, high up the valley wall, as the gyrating mass continued to collect itself from the sources around Sunnydale. He mildly wondered if the Slayer suffered yet. He knew that as this collection of energies, grew, it would feed off of her, periodically, weakening her - draining her of her precious powers. He silently, curiously, wondered how this Convergence would end. All others had lead to death. Of course, there were never the factors and variables involved before like there are this time. An older slayer, a key - how had that come about anyway? It had never been human before - a witch and a souled vampire, and a human who had no powers as far as Dylan could see. He feared for the little band of warriors, knowing sacrifice was never easy, but willing to bet this group was used to it.

He sighed aloud and left his perch on the valley wall, figuring he may as well keep to his work on how to extract the key and the return it to its vessel when its purpose had been fulfilled. Not for the first time he shook his head in marvel at the tenacity of the Slayer and her contrived family. In all his millennia, throughout the many dimensions he has traveled, this tiny seemingly insignificant group of people are the only ones he has encountered with the passion, perseverance and love to see their tasks through. And for some strange reason, he knew if he failed in his simple promise to find a way, his very existence was in jeopardy from that same buggered band of brothers and sisters. He grinned and set about his promise.

Giles stared in frustration at the cryptic writing before him. The translation of the ancient symbols had long ceased to make any sense, and he felt the process becoming futile, a waste of energy. So far the only good thing to come of this abrupt trip across the pond was the homey accommodations Anya provided. He never in his wildest thoughts considered the vengeance demon to be so domestic. However, her usual tactlessness along with her penchant for blunt honesty were in rare demonstration. She was actually an adept homemaker and hostess. Aside from the initial doubts about Willow, she had proved to be quite gracious and solicitous. He again marveled at Xander's reasons for not marrying her, though, the more he thought about it, the clearer it became to him that it was more about Xander and his faults than about Anya.

He rubbed his tired eyes, dismissing the wayward thoughts of the wedding that wasn't. Glancing across the room at the two females he found himself residing with, he wondered what sort of progress or nonprogress they were making. The two heads bent studiously over the papers reminded him - rather wistfully - of the earlier times in the library doing similar research about obscure demons, gods and vampires. He smiled as he continued to gaze at the two young women.

As if feeling his gaze, Anya's blond head slowly lifted, turning to look at him. Catching his absent eye, she smiled genuinely, then asked if he needed something. "Something to eat maybe, or drink?" Her words floated to his ears, startling him from his reverie.

"A Break." he said suddenly. "What do you say we, um, take a break. You know, perhaps refreshments would be in order?" He put his glasses on, awaiting a response.

"Well, sure. I could use a snack," Anya nodded. "We've been at this for hours today. Time has positively flown." This said with the usual exuberance. "Willow, what about you? Hungry?"

Looking up distractedly, Willow responded that she had finally started making headway and a break would reduce her momentum into wonkiness, then she'd never get anything done, but that Anya and Giles should definitely break if they wanted. Of course a big dose of caffeiney goodness would be appreciated.

"Alright Willow. We'll bring ya back some lunch or something," Anya replied, then turning to Giles, "Where do you want to break? There's a great new Thai place downtown?"

"Sounds lovely. I love spicy, but Willow doesn't. We'll stop somewhere on the way back." He turned to Willow, "If you're sure you don't want to come, that is?"

"Yeah, I'm fine - just bring something back," she returned to the scrolls and translations. Her mind already back on her work. "Jelly donuts too, though!"

Giles shook his head at Willow's enthusiasm for the encrusted sweets, shuddering at the ache that beset his teeth at the thought. Nodding to Anya, they turned to leave.

On the way to Thai It Up, the restaurant Anya was talking about, Giles found himself wanting to know how she had been since the non-wedding, and whether she thought she would ever work things out with Xander. He broached the subjects carefully, mindful of her status as a vengeance demon and still concerned for his friend's well being.

She sat back in the seat, sinking into the soft leather, almost as thought seeking safety. "Xander and I are completely over. It really was quite painful for a while and I kept hoping someone would wish vengeance on him for any little thing. You should have seen me, Giles. I kept begging for Buffy or Willow - even Tara and Dawn - to wish for something horrible so that I could maim him." She shook her head. "I felt so awful, of course I was back to my demony self, but so not up on the vengeance thing. I just wanted .. I don't know. Comfort? Yeah, that's what it was. Anyway, to make a long story short, I ended up varnishing the table with Spike, as Xander likes to say so often."

She wrapped her arms about her self tightly and drew her knees up, as though she could squeeze out the memory, not noticing Giles' face grimace at her frank choice of description.. "I slept with Spike, thinking Xander didn't love me. He found out, still don't know how that happened. Came to the Magic Box, out of his mind and ready to kill Spike and disown me. When he left, after flinging really horrific insults - not to mention finding out about Buffy and Spike together - Spike started to make the wish that I so wanted to fulfill."

She stopped and Giles raised his eyebrows, silently encouraging her to finish the telling. It seemed as though it was cathartic for her, and he wanted her to feel better. "Go on," he said.

She nodded, unfolding her arms, sighing, feeling a little lost, but grateful for someone that at least appeared to want her to feel better. "I stopped Spike from uttering the wish. I still loved that bastard, Xander I mean, not Spike. You know. I really do, and I know that he loves me, but it's over. I need things he can't provide for reasons I'm not sure about." She let out a breath slowly, then continued. "I'm 1100 years old, Rupert. I can call you that right?"

She didn't notice the change in him when she used his given name; she missed the pleased shock and the small smile. He nodded his approval, though she didn't see but continued anyway. "As a human with all those things so new again, I forgot that. I don't want younger anymore, although a similarly pleasing package would be nice. I want love, Rupert. Passion and lust are nice and all, but they don't last. I can't believe I forgot that." Her eyes downcast, she couldn't see the thoughtfulness that entered his expression.

"Anya?"

She lifted her face to him, lost in her own thoughts, and being pulled out of her own mind by the tenderness and understanding she heard in his utterance of her name. "Yeah?"

"I don't think you have to worry about love or passion or lust. They all come in due course." His voice lost its usual stammer, as it always did when he was imparting simple serious wisdom. "From really unexpected places. Bear in mind though, that they always are painful and only occasionally are completely joyful. The true test is working through pain to find the other half of yourself." He looked out to windshield of her car, noticing that they had arrived at the restaurant.

"Is this the place?" he asked her as he turned off the car.

"Umm" she too had been distracted and looked around outside the vehicle to confirm where they were. "Yeah. We're here." She laughed a little self-consciously. "Golly, Giles, don't mind me. I guess it just helps to have a willing ear, you know? Thank you."

"Well, um, I guess the only other thing I can say is 'you're welcome.' But then, of course you know, I'd have to say thanks to you for putting Willow and I up. I know it has to inconvenience you." They exited the car, and began the short walk to the restaurant. "That said, you have been a consummate hostess and research partner." He guided her gently along to the restaurant door, absent-mindedly putting a gentle hand to the small of her back as he escorted her in.

Her eyes drifted closed at the casual touch, and she smiled a little. "Anytime, Rupert." She paused a beat, as they walked inside to their table. "I really like that name, 'Rupert.'" She turned to look directly at him. "Why do you go by 'Giles'?"

He laughed a little self conciously. "Well, when you're sixteen, interested in girls all that they entail, 'Rupert' doesn't seem to instill the proper amount of, shall we say, intrigue?" He grinned wickedly. "'Giles' is sexier. Of course, you don't want to know what they called me after public school before university."

This intrigued her greatly. "Oh and why not? Something better than 'Giles' and 'Rupert'? Ohh, I have to know now."

"Umm, no. A world of no. Believe me." He thought for a second. "Well, maybe after a few drinks, ok?" They laughed amiably, finding their table and sitting down.

As they continued to enjoy the moment, Buffy and Dawn appeared at their table side. Dawn appraised the situation silently, noting how comfortable the two people appeared in each other's company. Buffy, however, was less inhibited.

"Well, you two look all kinds of cozy. What goings on am I detecting, hmmm?" At their shocked faces, she laughed. Gosh, guys, I'm just teasing. Where's Willow?" Giles watched as Dawn visibly bristled at the mention of Willow's name. Buffy, too noticed the stiffening, and said, "Relax, lil sis, I don't think she's here." She focused on Giles. "Is she?"

"Umm, no. At he moment, that is to say, she decided to stay at Anya's and work on the translations. She mentioned something about not breaking momentum. We felt it best to just take something back to her." He smiled ruefully. "Of course, I also promised jellies, so..." he let the sentence trail off.

Buffy nodded. "Ahh, the infamous jellies. Often, that was the only reason I bothered to stay for research." Her eyes widened. "Ummm, I didn't just say that. I mean, researching demons was - is a good thing. Yes." She winked them, finally including Anya in her gaze then her smile broadened. "I won't ask why you're staying with Anya when there are so many good hotels around. I'll just let you two figure that out, k? Come on Slayerette," she took Dawn by the arm, "let's get some kicks in before patrol tonight." And the two girls were off, leaving Giles completely flummoxed.

"Why that cheeky little..."

"Oh, don't worry bout it," Anya looked slyly at him, "'Giles.'" She winked at him.

His eyes widened perceptibly, then narrowed. "And now you. I've half a mind to - never mind. I refuse to dignify the cheekiness of either of you." He picked up the menu tucked behind the condiments. "I'm starved, so let's eat."

Anya simply laughed out loud, grateful for the ability to do so, and picked up her own menu.

The Summers' basement has somehow acquired the equipment from the workout room of the Magic Box, and though the quarters were cramped, Buffy was glad for the proximity. She and Dawn worked out nearly every morning before school as well as did warm ups before patrolling. Dawn was growing more and more into her keyness everyday and the mystical abilities lent her a grace that no gangly 17 year old should have. Buffy was jealous. She had always had the power and coordination of her Slayer prowess, but the fluid feline grace was always something she lacked. It both pleased and irritated her that her little sister got that grace.

As she ducked to avoid a long graceful leg and the kick it was engaged in, she called for a halt in their sparring. Lately, she had been getting winded and tired faster than was normal and she was losing her focus more often. This was just such a time.

Dawn halted her mock attack, knowing something was wrong. Buffy rarely stops in their workout sessions, but lately it was happening more frequently.

"Buffy? You ok?"

"Yeah, Dawnie, just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"I don't' really know, but I kept thinking about Spike. I mean, there was something different about him that night he was over. He seemed, I don't know… calmer, more at peace. But then when Giles and Will revealed what they knew about the prophecy, he flipped. And when he left? I don't know what's up with him."

"Hmmm. Seems to me like you two have some talking to do. Why don't you go see him? He's been through a lot and you'll be surprised about what has changed in him. I see him in he crypt when I go to visit Clem." Dawn informed her. "I'm working through my anger issues with him now, and didn't that just sound so like some guidance counselor stuff there? Man. Anyway, I have to say that I can be proud of some of the things I am finding out about him."

She moved toward the stairs since their workout seemed to be over. "Go talk to him Buffy. He needs all the human contact he can get right now. Besides, you never did hold that night against him. Unlike the rest of us. You have no reason not to see him except cowardice." She walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

"I know." Buffy whispered. Then slowly followed her younger – yet seemingly now much wiser – sister into the kitchen. Silently they fixed something to snack on, then both went their separate ways to their bedrooms. Caught up in their own worlds, neither heard the small truck pull into the driveway.

Xander sat in the cab of the truck, wondering what on earth he was doing there. He had no reason for a visit, nothing dreadfully important, but he wanted to see his girls. Exiting the truck, he walked up the porch and reached to knock, as the door opened and Buffy emerged, looking ready to leave. "Hey Buff. How's my girl?" He greeted her with a questioning smile.

"Hey, Xan. I was just on my way out. Dawn's inside though, so feel free to go on in – make yourself at home." Buffy shrugged into her jacket and hugged him before she left.

"Alrighty then, have a good time," he called after her. He was dying inside. He didn't want to face Dawn alone – not without some sort of crutch. But he resolved to be an adult and waved goodbye to Buffy as she walked out of the yard. Moving slowly inside, he shut the door and called for Dawn. "Hey Dawn? Dawnie! I thought you might like some company before you go out on patrol. You here?"

"Up here. Come on up." Her small voice filtered downstairs to him. And he went up in search of her. Finding her lounging on her bed reading he stepped into her room, leaving the door opened behind him.

"So. How's my favorite lock picker doin tonight?" he asked as he sat beside her on the bed. "Whatchya reading?"

"Just some stupid book for school. i>The Awakening. /i> Ever read it?" She continued to read, without looking up at him, and didn't see his eyes widen.

"Umm, yeah, I think so." He evaded the question, thinking young girls shouldn't be reading Chopin in high school. He knew full well the story. It was one of his favorites: a woman coming into her own sexuality in repressive times. What's not there for a guy to love? Causes all kinds of confusion and problems, what with the sexual tensions and all. Oh, he can't believe he just thought that. "But it's a chick's book, so of course, I promptly forgot all about it after the exam," he says, hoping to have concealed at least some of the discomfort he felt about discussing awakenings of any kind with Dawn.

"Oh well. It's really interesting. Although I don't know why they would assign it to high schoolers." Dawn frowned in confusion, not realizing she was mirroring Xander's thoughts on the subject. Shaking her head, she closed the book and turned to Xander. "So, Xan man, what brings you by?" She sat up and leaned over to hug him. "Don't think you get away without hugging either."

He embraced her briefly, closing his eyes. "Ahh, nothing really. Just haven't seen ya in a while."

"And whose fault is that? Huh? Mr. Leave in a hurry?"

"Yeah, Yeah, You have a point. Something just came up and I had to go." He fended off further inquiry by asking about her nights on patrol and how she was feeling, coming into her keyness.

"Patrolling is great - uneventful, but workouts are getting weird. Buffy keeps getting winded earlier and earlier. She says she's just distracted, but I don't know."

"She'll be alright, Dawnie. She's the Slayer. She tough."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So... what about being the key?"

Her enthusiasm sprang back into her voice.

"Oh my God, Xander! This is the neatest thing. I'm so glad I'm not just some ordinary teenager. I don't have to use my combination on my locker or a password on a computer. It's so neat and every time I use it, my power, if you could call it that, gets stronger."

"Wow, soon we'll have 2 super girls on our hands, defending us from demons." He smiled at her then changed the subject. "Have you given any more thought to the deal with Willow?"

"Yeah, actually. I do want to see her. Find out what happened and all that. I mean, she's been in town a week, staying at Anya's even."

"Anya's? Really?"

"Yeah, her and Giles. Buffy and I saw them at the new Thai. place. Well, we saw Giles and Anya, not Willow."

"Giles and Anya? On, like, a date?"

"Not sure. They were laughing at something, looking.... I don't know... oblivious to the rest of the world. But when Buffy said something, they didn't act guilty or anything." She looked over at him. "Why? You jealous?" She teased.

"Honestly, no. I think I'm movin on, so to speak."

"Ooo, really. Is she pretty?" She asked.

He looked at her for a beat. "Beautiful."

"Well, she'd have to be for you to want to be with her. I've seen pictures of Cordelia, and Anya's definitely a hottie."

"Yeah, I got good taste, I know. Too bad they don't."

"Hey! Don't you talk about my friend that way. I think you are so hot. I mean. Look at you." She stood him up in front of the mirror. "You're all tall, dark, and muscular. Not to mention a great guy. Any chicky would be a fool to pass up the likes of you." Her eyes met his in the mirror.

"You think so?" He spoke to the girl in the mirror.

Her breath caught at the seriousness in his tone.

She turned to face the real Xander instead of the mirror image. "Absolutely, Xander. Why? Don't you?"

He shook his head. "Ingrained, I guess. Always been called worthless, stupid and useless and as always the bad stuff's easier to believe, to quote a Pretty woman. But. You. Willow, Buffy, even Cordy and Anya have shown me something different. But, yea, I'm movin on. I had the much needed talk with Anya and it is possible that we'll be friends again, at some point. That would be nice. But for now? Who knows who I'll hook up with." He laughed genuinely. "She'd have to be kinda crazy, just like me."

Dawn reached up to hug him again. "You'll find her, Xan, but to get you, she'll have to pass by me."

"Ooo, scary, I must say. Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem, Dawnmeister." He let her go. "So, what do you want to do tonight? Dinner?" She shook her head. "Hmm, movie?" Again, a shake of her head. "Ahh, negatory on the movie too, eh? You're tryin me here, chicky... Cards? Monopoly? Video games?" No, no, no. She just smiled as she shook her head. "Then what?"

"Hide and seek."

"Hide and seek." He said, not a question.

"Yup. I know just the place."

"Oh good lord, girl. You'll kill me yet. Or your sister will." He followed as she tugged him down the stairs out the door and to the truck. "Drive me to the graveyard, Jeeves!" She told him. He laughed, checked to be sure the stakes were in the truck, (one could never be too careful in Sunnydale) and they were off.

"Your sister is so going to kill me."

"So, spike, what's up?" Buffy shook her head. " I mean, you never really filled me in on your trip." Again, she shook her head. Come on, Buffy, she thought to herself, thinking of something. She berated herself as she walked through the graves, oblivious.

"I don't know why you bother, Slayer." His soft deep voice interrupted her. "You never say what you mean to me anyway - no need to rehearse - the lies roll off better without."

"Ahh, hey Spike." She clasped her hands in front of her.

"Slayer." He hopped down from his perch on the crypt roof. "What brings you to my humble hole in the ground?"

"Well. You've been acting kind of strange. I want to know why." At his doubting dismissive look, she confessed. "Dawn sent me. She said we needed to talk. That you and she have cleared your problems and there is something new about you that I am missing." She looked askance at him. "What happened in Africa, Spike?"

"A lot, Slayer, none of which I need to tell you about, now do I? To me, to you, because of you. You were right." He started walking. "I was a monster, you know that, you were there. I - we don't have to rehash it, do we? But dammit, I was a man, no matter how much you wanted to deny it. I loved you, and you loved me too, I think. But decided you couldn't, didn't you? I was nothing to you. Missing some vital piece of metaphysical whatever that no matter how hard I tried, you couldn't get past it."

He stalked back to her, whispering in her ear, "I babysat for Dawn, you didn't accept me. I fought along side you Scoobs, you couldn't accept me. I offered you friendship, honesty and understanding when they - your real friends - ripped you from heaven and left you to dig your way out of your own grave. Held your bloody hands afterwards. Still, you couldn't accept me." His hand crept up to circle her neck as his voice dropped even lower. "I took your beating, Slayer, your insults and your rage. Your hatred for this world and yourself." His mouth so close to her ear. "For what?"

She closed her eyes to the truth, but it continued to ring in her ears, delivered so quietly, menacingly. The harsh words coming from a man condemned by love and fate to forever be a bitch. "Spike." It came out a tortured whisper.

His grip tightened at his name dripping from her lips. "I worshiped you Buffy. And when it didn't work, when you still wouldn't accept me, this demon who lives in me, owns me, hurt you. The monster squashed the man. Well, not any more." He let her go, and turned from her, forcing her with silence to look at him. To see him. "You want to know what happened in Africa?" He asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yes." a simple whisper, looking at the ground.

"Tell me something Buffy. Do you love me now? Now that you're back to being you? All light and life? No more of the darkness in you? The darkness that you hated? Do you, can you love me now? Did you ever?"

"Spike." Her eyes closed, her voice but a whisper, like his. It wasas though the admission was forced from her subconcious, like she just realized it herself and the shock snatched her voice, so she fought to speak."I loved you when you let Glory destroy you. I loved you when you took my hand and told me every night you saved me. I loved you when that house fell around us, when I beat you bloody in the alley, even when you left my house that night."

She opened her eyes to look at him. This time forcing him to look at her with silence. "Is there darkness in me? Yes."

She took a step toward him, and he cocked his head to watch her, fearful he was about to be decimated once again. "Do I hate it?" She shook her head, "Not when I'm with you. You make the darkness right. I can't be that with the others, only with you. And I need that."

She continued to step to him. "I need the dark, to do what I have to do, day in and night out. I need to be ok with it, to use it, to embrace it, and you are the one person that lets me do that without regret." She smiled while he looked utterly confused. I need you, I want you. And god help me, I love you. It may take me a while, blondie, but I can tell the truth just as well as anybody out there. Even when it hurts." She took his hand in hers. "Now. Tell me what happened in Africa."

He shook himself aware again, having got lost in her words. "Seems pointless now, don't it? Except it makes me better for me." He grinned wryly. "I asked for, fought for, and won something I needed." He watched her face, closely, gaging her response to him. "My soul, Buffy."

It was the last thing she expected. It was the last thing she wanted, him to change who he was for her.

"Why? I'm sorry, I never meant for you to - "

"Oh, it wasn't for you, goldilocks, you egotistical little bint." He laughed at her. "It was for me. Something had to change. I totally bollixed things up as a baddie - as evil - completely unsuccessful. But I wasn't completely able to not be evil. I had more fun being good - odd as that is for a vamp, so I figured why not make it official. I mean, if the Great Brooding Poofter could do it, why not me. Monster bad, Spike good. Plus, I knew it would help me with you, either by ending the obsession or securing your favor. So which is it?"

She smiled at the fear and self doubt behind the deep blue of his eyes, thinking this must be the ever elusive William. Then noticing that this was a familiar look on him, that she had seen it so many times before. She finally realized that William is Spike is William, just with more pizzazz.

"You always have my favor, Will - I mean, Spike."

Good. Great. Excellent.

"Oh for pete's sake!" The new voice startled them both. "What is this? Passions? Vampire in love with Slayer in love with vampire with soul? Ugh! I have been listenin to you two blather on for what seems like an eternity."

They turned to see the latest addition to the Sunnydale vampire populace. "Can I kill you now?"

Buffy looked as Spike and he nodded understanding.

"You may certainly try, but I warn you, it won't be your finest hour."

The vampire reached out and punched her, knocking her aside. Then he stepped in and grabbed her by the neck. "Oh I think it shall." Lifting her and tossing her backwards. She sprang up, delivering a kick to his stomach, then rounding back, punching him twice in the face. Spike circled around to the trees, knowing she was without stake, and broke off a limb for a weapon. He watched her battle admirably, tossing her the branch in an available moment, simultaneously kicking the new vamp down.

"Dammit all! I was hoping for at least an hour - you aren't even worth the wasted effort, fledgling." Spike growled. "Stake him, Slayer."

When she didn't advance, he glanced around to her. She stood, barely holding the heavy branch, close to falling to her knees. Sensing her true distress, he dispatched the vamp with a vicious twist of his head, effectively decapitating and dusting him.

"Buffy?!?! Buffy, are you alright? What's wrong?" He checked her for injuries.

"Spike? I don't know. I feel fine - even normal." She looked afraid. "What's wrong with me?" The fear crept out of her voice, and down his back. He helped her stand and heard rustling off to his right.

"Who's there?" He demanded.

"Spike, it's us, Xander and Dawn." Xander's voice came through the brush, instantly easing Spike's fear. "Holy cow, what's up with Buffy?"

"She lost her strength."

"Oh my god! Buffy, are you alright?" Dawn rushed over to her, making sure she was uninjured. Spike wondered at the apparent lack of surprise and fear in Dawn's voice. All her heard was acceptance.

"I'm completely fine, Dawn, I'm just normal. Got none of my Slayer power that I can tell, but hey, I always wanted to be Normal Girl, right?"

"We have to find out what's going on." This from an astonished Xander. " Good thing you were here, Spike. And I never thought I'd hear myself say that." He looked over to acknowledge Spike, who nodded his understanding.

"Yeah, well, it's about damn time someone said it. As I've been hear for over a year. You lot are so ungrateful..." His voice trailed off as he watched Dawn and Buffy.

"Buffy, we need to figure this out." Dawn said. "This weakening is not normal. I mean, outside your turning 18 and being drugged. Maybe Giles knows something. But this can't happen to you any more."

Spike was stunned. "Any more? You mean it's happened before?" Dawn, Buffy and Xander just looked at him. "Oh great. Wonderful. You lot and communication? Never the twain should meet, eh?"

Xander stalled him with an upheld hand. "Alright Captain Peroxide," the insult held little sting, "I just found about it 15 minutes ago, so don't lump me in with the 'lot', k? Besides, I'm with you about the needing to tell people what is going on."

"Alright, Harris, fine." Spike turned to Buffy and Dawn. "So just when were you two going to tell me that the Slayer's powers were draining? Hmmm? When I found her dead" he choked out the word, "in the cemetery next to a freshly climbed out of grave?? His frustration mounted, reflected in the increased volume of his voice. "When were you going to tell me?

"When we knew what was causing it, Spike. We have no idea what is going on." This from Buffy, her voice returning to its regular commanding tone. "Besides, this particular incident is over." She demonstrated by breaking the branch over her thigh. "See? Back to my old self again. I'll be twisting the pickle jar lid into outer space tonight, I'm tellin ya." She laughed a little, then grew serious again. "But you are right, Spike. We need to find out what is going on."

"I believe I can help with this." The new voice belonged to Dylan, who stepped out of the trees.


	8. The Kissing and The Telling

TITLE: Convergence: Part 8 The Kissing and the Telling  
RATING: R, adult content, and language  
DISCLAIMER: I sadly own none of these characters except Dylan. I am taking them out to play with them, but if the ptb Fox and ME get nasty, then they can take their toys back and go home. I'll cry, but I'll live.  
SETTING: Oh lord, definitely AU season 7. I started this not two days after season 6 ended, so, there ya have it.  
SUMMARY: Oh lord! Big developments: Xander and Dawn (gasp) kiss, Anya and Willow steal the scrolls from the council, and Dylan reveals the true prophecy. There is also some very slight G/A shippy interaction, and X/A resolution.  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please feed my muse. She is hungry all the time and needs reassurance. Other than that, I am just a feedback ho. Thank you, thank ya verry much.

* * *

The Kissing and Telling 

The four of them turned to Dylan in expectation and surprise. Spike, immediately menacing, took a determined step toward the apparition, but Buffy restrained him gently with a hand on his arm. Calming somewhat, the vampire stepped back. Xander, too was suspiciously careful, protecting Dawn from what he perceived as a threat in man's clothes.

"Dylan. How lovely. You know what's goin on with me and my powers?" Buffy succinctly got to the point. At the intruder's nod, she said, "Then I suppose you'd better spill the whole truth this time." She looked over at Spike, "Or I may just let him go. Got me?"

"Yeah, yeah, Slayer." Dylan mocked. "Look, I've been working at what you asked me to, searching for a way to retrieve the key and you aren't going to like any of what I have to tell you tonight." He sighed, "so I suggest we head back to your house - all of us." He turned to go, then remembering an important point, "Gather the watcher, the witch and the demon as well. It seems you never play alone Buffy, and each time your friends get involved in your battles, they are inextricably linked to you. They - all of your friends - have vital roles to play in the coming weeks." With that he disappeared.

"You know," Dawn stated, "I really hate it when he does that."

"Yeah, I know." Buffy agreed. "Anyway, let's get back to the house. When this is over, however, you are going to tell me what you were doing in a cemetery in the middle of the night with a guy. I don't care if it is Xander."

Spike and Xander looked at each other, each knowing what the other had been about this night. The blonde vamp closed his eyes and whispered, "If you ever hurt her Harris..."

"I won't. I don't even know really what you're implying. I mean all she wanted was to play. In the cemetery. At night. I was just along for.. For... for protection!" Xander's babbling response told Spike all he needed to know; that the young man was so obviously falling head over heels for his Niblet, and also that he was in complete and utter denial. Not even conscious denial; Spike knew that Xander had no real clue as to how he really felt. But the scent was all over him, especially when getting protective. Spike nodded his head, letting Xander cling to his self-delusions, and started toward Buffy.

The four of them began the trek home and Buffy groused, "You know, I really didn't even want to see that guy again, and I hate that he seems to be the only one with any information."

"Well, with any luck, Red and Giles will have that prophecy figured out. Soon." Spike answered, looking off ahead of them. Knowing he wanted that prophecy sussed out because of what it implied for his future with Buffy.

Neither discussed the revelations of the night, preferring to handle one thing at a time, and knowing that the personal situation would wait. But Buffy was glad to have him around; he always provided solidity and frankness to her world. She looked back at Dawn and Xander, realizing that her suspicions about the nature of their relationship were indeed founded. She frowned.

"Ahh, don't bother them, now, love," Spike seemed to read her thoughts, "There will be plenty of time for that later. If there is one thing I could say for the git, he learned his lesson with Anya. He's not the same insecure lad. If they do hook up, he'll not hurt her. She may however, toss him off his rocker."

"How is it that you always know what I'm thinking? That could get really annoying; not like it hasn't already."

"I don't know, Slayer." He laughed. "Could be some long forgotten connection."

She scoffed. "Somehow, I doubt it. Connection in death maybe."

"Oh, score one fo the live side," he intoned. "You always quippy like that?"

"Hah, well, I certainly do try." She answered cockily, grinning up at him.

Behind them, Xander and Dawn exchanged similar looks of mild disgust, and shook their heads at the other couple's penchant for picking. Dawn looked up at Xander.

"You know? I'm glad I'll never be the Slayer. Don't think I could handle kissing a dead guy, much less sleeping with him. I mean, last year Halloween aside." She continued to shoot Spike and Buffy incredulous looks as their teasing banter continued.

Xander could only stare, shocked and amazed at Dawn's comment about sleeping with dead guys. Hell, he was astounded that she even spoke about sleeping and guys in the same breath. He shook his head to clear it. The image of Dawn being seductive not conducive to a good night's sleep in his brain. "Umm, Dawnie," he adopted the nickname for his own sake, as much as hers, "I hope to hell you aren't thinking about sleeping with anybody!"

"Uhh, eww, Xander. Please. No, not sleeping with, yet anyway." She grinned at his relieved expression. "I like to have my bed all to myself thank you. But kissing?" Her wide green eyes got a faraway look in them. "Oh, yeah. I've thought about kissing guys. Thought about kissing one particular guy. For a long time now." She glanced up at Spike, positive that he could hear everything they were saying to each other. But since his attention seemed to be on her sister, she turned back to Xander. "Know what I mean?"

Speechless again, Xander could only nod. Then her words slowly sank into his befuddled brain. "What? You're thinking about kissing a guy? This is unacceptable! Who is he? He must pass the Xander, protector of the Key test, you know." He watched her for any indication of whom she meant. He noticed her slowing down slightly, purposely falling farther behind Buffy and Spike. He looked at her in question.

"Xander, I don't think this guy can fail the Xander protector test. Unless he thinks so little of himself, and in which case, I'll just set him right." She stopped walking completely and turned fully toward Xander, who stopped alongside her. "But no, I think he's learned his lesson about self-hatred. There's enough of that going around." She smiled up at him.

Xander, still clueless, just nodded and said, "Good. Can't have someone taking up with my girl who isn't good enough for her." He leaned in to hug her, his arms going around her waist, thinking no one was ever going to be good enough for his girl.

Dawn almost yipped at the opportunity, but a newly acquired sense of confidence and maturity stopped her. As he leaned into hug her, she took the opportunity to lay her lips on his, kissing him lightly, but surely, letting him know in no uncertain terms just who she was speaking of. Xander's arms tightened reflexively and his eyes shot wide open. Dawn was kissing him. _Dawn_ was kissing _him._ This was not how this was supposed to play out. Wait a minute. It wasn't ever supposed to play out. He was supposed to be cool protector and friend guy, not kissy lips, groping in the alley guy. But there he was. Being kissed by this slip of a girl with soft lips and softer breath. It had to stop.

He pulled away from her quickly, glancing quickly up ahead of them to make sure Buffy and Spike hadn't stopped. Cuz, hey, Slayer's sister here, and Vamp with a heavy big brother conscience up there. Keeping his hands on her waist to hold her away from him, Xander spoke, a little breathlessly at first, "Dawn. Well, umm, while that was umm...."

"Really nice, and well worth the wait?" She asked, her voice more sultry than he remembered it ever having a right to be.

"Hmm. Unexpected, but yes nice too. I don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you're only 17. You.. You're the key. You have mystical destiny, and I have contract-y goodness to pursue. This is not going to happen." Buffy would have been proud of his certainty. He was a mass of quaking nerves. He had been noticing Dawn for more than a couple of weeks now, and the kiss, while tentative and timid, was definitely going to stay on his mind. And he finally got that he was the guy she thought about kissing. Great, just dandy.

"Yeah? And your point is? I mean, Spike is a vampire, Buffy is the Slayer, and they're makin a go of it, it looks like. I mean, how much more age and destiny defying could you get?" She looked at him, really looked at him, saying, "I like you Xander, have for a long time." She laughed self-deprecatingly, "My first crush was you." She saw his doubting expression. "Yeah, yeah, I know you thought it was Riley, but ugh, he was way too into Buffy. Nothing good could come from that. But you? You ate chocolate ice cream with me, played monopoly with me and lost, watched cartoons with me and understood them. Protected me from monsters in the closet, when you knew they were really outside. You never laughed at me when I was stupid or obvious. And you never treated me like a kid. You are the heart Xander, you see things as they are, not how people think you should. You are my stability in a world of chaos. And you don't see it. And that makes you even more wonderful."

He was thrown for a whirling dervish at her quiet sincerity. He couldn't believe this young girl - ok, his mind smacked him, young woman - was standing in front of him, saying these things. "Ok. Umm, wow. I don't know what to say Dawn. Truly. Except that I have noticed you. I care about you, more than I think I should, and I am not sure what to do about it." He shook his head, resigned to a situation he had no control over. "What I do know? Buffy will kill me if I so much as lay a hand on you. So, let's just start walking again, k?"

"Not yet." She leaned in again, wrapping her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat, fast, in time with hers. She smiled and looked up at him again. He looked into her emerald eyes and knew he was lost. This was the not the cute kid he kept an eye on; she wasn't the young girl with a hopelessly innocent crush. This was a real, live, beautiful woman coming into her own and wanting to share that journey with him. Him, ordinary, average, normal non-mystical, non-superhero Xander. Despite all his better judgements, all his reasons - all being two: Buffy and Spike - he kissed her. She tasted like home, of cinnamon and chocolate, comfort, warmth , and cocoa all rolled into one. His hands lifted from her waist to frame her gamine face, his lips tasting hers. He could feel his heart beating in his chest, knowing he needed to let her go, so they could get back to the house, but she tasted so damn good. His mouth opened on hers, asking, begging for entrance, and when she parted her lips to sigh, his tongue snaked in to taste the rich recesses of her mouth.

Her eyes widened at this invasion, the newness and fullness taking her by surprise. Her hands clutched at his arms, her inexperience speaking volumes in the little halfmoons she made with her fingernails on his skin. But it felt so good, she closed her eyes again and moaned somewhere in the back of her throat, and he swallowed it before it could escape. She pressed in closer to him, and slid her arms up around his neck, not knowing exactly how to ease the ache that was building in her, but knowing it would only ease with his presence.

Xander felt her innocent searching, and broke the kiss off slowly, before his experience carried them too far. He rested his forehead against hers, grateful for her height and that he didn't have to lean far. He smiled. "Ok, Dawnie, ya got me. I'm hooked."

"Huh? Wha?" Her kiss drugged eyes were languid pools of green that slowly focused on the world around her. She frowned.

He laughed at her confusion. "Let's get you on back home. Buffy is probably beginning to worry." He turned toward the house and steered her along with him. He thought to himself that Spike was definitely going to notice something amiss, and it wouldn't be long before Buffy found out too. Best nip that little plan in bud. He'd tell them when they got to Buffy's.

* * *

Willow finished off the meal Giles and Anya brought her and polished it off with one of the jelly donuts, which, true to his word, Giles provided for everyone. It was a research thing. As she savored her sweet, Willow watched the two of them for a while as they bent over the noted the Council had provided. Giles appeared a great deal more relaxed and even comfortable in his present surroundings. She guessed the break had done him some good. She debated whether or not to tell them of her plan. It was a long shot, but she knew the best way to get all the true translations was to get the original document. There was only one way to do that: Anya. She cleared her throat to get their attention. 

"OK," she said as they looked up at her. "Who thinks that going over someone else's notes is a waste of time?" She raised her own hand, looking hopefully at Anya for a little support. "I know I do."

"Yes. I think we all do, Willow," Giles said. "But it's all we have to study for the moment. Unless you broach this subject with some sort of plan in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking," she said, moving to look over the scrolls and notes scattered about the table. "That there might be a way to get hold of the actual scrolls and, well, have a lookyloo at what was originally written." She looked up at Giles, noticing that he had stopped researching and was actually considering what she was saying. She gave him a tentative smile.

Giles lifted his eyebrows and inclined his head at her. "And that would be what, exactly? As the scrolls are kept by the Council under strict surveillance."

Noticing that he didn't exactly say no, Willow continued, in resolve tone. "Well, Anya is a vengeance demon again, right?" She turned in askance to Anya, who nodded in the affirmative, frowning in confusion. At the confirmation, Willow continued, "And as such, she has a certain capability that would be really useful in this situation." Both Giles and Anya waited expectantly to hear this revelation, and Willow rolled her eyes at their denseness. "Umm, guys? Anya can teleport."

"Well, yes, I can, but I fail to see how that can help you..." Anya began.

"That is an excellent idea, Willow." He frowned in concentration, already working on the logistics of how to get Anya into the warded halls in the Council where the scrolls would be kept. He turned to Anya. "You could teleport in. Ah, of course you'd need a spell to conceal you from the Council wards, not to mention to protect you from them." He nodded absently, thinking still. "But, yes, you could eh, zap in, so to speak, and procure the scrolls without the Council ever having been aware of your presence."

Anya nodded, trusting that Giles would be able to get her past and through the wards safely. "Ah, yes, I suppose I could do that. But what if they're protected physically, I mean. You know, locked up, in a glass case or something. I mean, I can pop in there, and Catherine Zeta-Jones the place, but I can't exactly pick locks. Ooo, would I get to wear the cute catsuit that all catburglars get to wear?"

Giles considered. "Well, you'd have to take Willow with you? She could hack into the security system to give you the opportunity to snare the scrolls." He frowned again. "Oh wait, that won't work, will it? I seem to recall that you can't actually teleport others with you. Damn, this is going to cause some difficulties."

Willow spoke up again. "Umm, I think I can help with that. The physical securities I can handle from here, online with a little bit of magic help from you, Giles, and the wards? Well, I seem to recall proving that I could manipulate the Council's magic myself pretty dramatically before we left?" Giles grinned evilly. "Oh, yes, I think you quite showed them, Willow."

Anya grinned. "Well, it's settled then. We have a plan." and she nodded emphatically.

A gleeful Willow quipped, "Yea! And I didn't even have to use my resolve face!"

Giles smiled, the gleam returning to his eye at the thought of infiltrating the bastards at the Council. "Ok, so do you two girls need anything before we get started?"

"No," they replied in unison.

"Well, then, ladies. I suggest we get on with it, shall we?"

Giles and Willow cast the necessary spells to fend off the wards around the scrolls, then Willow hacked into the Council's security system. This proved to be a little bothersome, and she really did have to call on Giles' help to take down more of the spells that augmented the physical security of the vault. Afterwards, Anya left for London, promising to be back before either of them missed her. She hoped at least one of them would though, and she held his green eyes with hers a bit longer as she flippantly tossed off her "see ya's."

Willow decided that she needed to shower, being the girl she was, and that the sage and burba weed they had used had infused her hair and had her stinking like a pot party with bad incense. Giles could only wonder at how Willow, sweet, innocent (well, no, not innocent) Willow would know how a pot party smelled. As he continued to ponder that turn of events, the phone rang and her answered it, "Hello? Anya Jenkins' residence."

A male voice on the other end greeted him. "Ahh, so glad she calls my old apartment her own," Xander said with a laugh. "Hey. Giles, how ya doin?"

"Well, I'm quite well, actually Xander. Is there a problem? I mean, you wouldn't usually call here would you?"

"No, not really, but yeah, there's a problem. I don't know how much Buffy has told you about what's been happening, but you and Willow need to come to Buffy's. Apparently there is to be a Scooby meeting."

Ahh. Umm, alright, but it will have to wait until Anya returns from England. She's gone in search of a scroll we need and she should be back any...." he trailed off as he felt the air shift in the apartment, and Anya popped back into the room. She looked frazzled and not a little pissed off. "Umm, Xander?"

"Yeah, Giles?"

"Tell Buffy we'll be there in," he looked at his watch, "half an hour?" He frowned at Anya as Xander said he would relay the message, then he said goodbye and hung up. "Anya? Good lord. What happened? Were you attacked?"

"Attacked? Attacked? No, you _man_. I wasn't attacked. I was accosted! By a Watcher!" She said the word with such disgust, disbelief, disdain, and a whole bunch of other dis words that Giles couldn't help but feel some pity for the poor sot who had accosted this firebrand of a woman. He also had a tough time keeping his laughter to himself.

"So help me, Rupert, if you so much as crack a smile at me, I shall not hesitate to turn you into a tapeworm, so you can live out your life in some foul cholesterol binging person's intestines."

"While that image shall haunt me for the rest of my life, Anya, and please feel free to refrain from wreaking such a fate on me, I do ask that you confide what happened to you. Aside from the accosted part."

"Well. I get into the library easily enough. Who knew there would be a hundred or so other Giles' in the world. Lovers of libraries and the like?" She shrugged. "Anyway. I get there, and I'm going up to the scrolls, glass case demagnetized and all that jazz. When Bam! This, I don't know, Book Demon comes up and manhandled me. Puts his strangely effeminate book loving hands all over my vulnerable flesh. Gah! Disgusting, I tell you. Then he has the gall, the unmitigated audacity to ask if I needed help! Well, of course I tell him no, that I have everything under control, and then do you know what this...this ...this creature does?" Giles shook his head, again perilously close to outright laughter. "He, oh, he rubs himself on me, like some macho construction worker! As if I haven't had enough of that!"

Giles frowned a little at the mention of macho construction workers.

"Well," Anya continued, "calling this" she curled her lips in open disgust, "_person _a macho construction worker would be insulting construction workers all over the country. Anyway, he rubbed himself up against me, thinking to entice me with such a come on, and so I, of course, had to dispatch him."

She saw Gile's eyes widen, and hurried to reassure him, "Oh I didn't kill him Rupert, I just made him wish he were dead for about 20 seconds. Popped him into and out of hell dimension 587. That is the one where they shove tiny hot bamboo shoots into your ears, and pluck out your nosehairs one at a time. Yeah, it's REALLY painful." Giles was astounded, but struck dumb still. "So, that is why I am late, and why I look a fright." She shook her head to gather herself together again. "But here are your scrolls, and I even swiped a few codicils and translation dictionaries. Aren't you proud?"

Giles could only nod, dumbfounded, and take the proffered items from the put-upon vengeance demon. He heard Willow coming out of the shower, and turned to see her joining them again in the living room.

"I thought I heard the phone ring. Who was it?"

"Oh yes. That was Xander. It appears there is to be a Scooby meeting. And we are all invited."

"Right, then, well, you guys can take my car. I'm not entirely sure I'm welcome at Slayer Central." Anya reached to retrieve her keys from the coffee table.

"Nonsense. You're driving and as for you not being welcome? Well, we'll settle that when we get there. I think the bigger problem will be Willow. Dawn is still, ah, I'm not sure is nervous is the right word, but Buffy is being very protective of her." Willow's reaction to this information concerned Giles. She seemed to be more angry than put out, and that made little sense.

Willow listened to Giles describe the Dawn situation to Anya and could only barely keep from speaking out about it. Dawn's wariness angered the witch, and as much as she understood it, she wished the younger woman would either deal with it, or get over it. Her impatience must have shown on her face, because Giles looked questioning at her. She settled a calmer look on her face and said, "Well, guess we'd better get going then, huh?"

* * *

Having finished the call to Giles, Xander went back into the living room to wait for the meeting to officially start. He sat next to Dawn, but put some distance between them to throw off any questions or suspicions. Spike simply stared at him knowingly, mouthing threats to Xander's person should he harm a hair on Dawn's body. The younger man could make out only every other word, but those words were certainly definitive of the rest of the sentence. He grinned wryly and nodded, letting Spike know he understood. 

Buffy saw the unspoken communication and wondered about it, but the faraway look in Dawn's eyes had her more concerned. "Dawn, you alright? You look, I don't know, lost in there. What's going on?"

Dawn's lips curved into a soft, satisfied smile, and she said, "Nothin's wrong, sis, just finally got something I been working at for a while. Took some thinking and maneuvering, but it's mine now. And it feels nice to have accomplished something." She spared not one look in Xander's direction, for which he was extremely grateful.

"Oh. Well, cut it out. You look like a spacey freak. I mean, it's almost like googly eyes." Buffy rolled her eyes in mock disgust. Dawn just grinned deeper.

Xander finally broke in with the news that Giles, Willow and Anya would be arriving shortly. Dawn glanced sharply at him. "What? You didn't say anything about Willow coming over. Why is she coming here again?"

"Dawnie, remember what we talked about?" She nodded, looking confused and more than a little pissed off. "Well, this might be a good time to start working on that. Willow and Giles need to know what is going on with Buffy so they can help figure a way to stop it. Dylan here," a flick of his thumb indicated the stranger, "is going to provide said info."

Buffy spoke up. "Dawn, I know it's hard, and that you are still having a hard time with Willow, and believe me, if we didn't need her skills right now," she held up a hand, warding off Dawn's coming protests about Willow's skills, "let me finish. If we didn't need her skills, then she could continue to work at Anya's. I want you to feel safe, absolutely, that is my second priority." The implication being the Mission was always her first. "I won't let anything happen to you. Ever. You got it?"

Dawn nodded, her shy smile returning. "Thanks, Buffy."

The slamming of car doors and then a knock at the door alerted the gang to Giles, Willow, and Anya's arrival. Buffy answered the door, and motioned the three of them inside. She hugged Willow and Giles, who accepted the affection stiffly, still unaccustomed to Buffy's constant need for contact. He and Willow moved farther into the living room. Buffy then met Anya's gaze. She smiled her welcome before saying it. "Hey Anya. It's really good to see you. You need to come by more often, we've missed you." She leaned out to embrace Anya, letting the woman know she was missed. Anya blushed at the ready acceptance after knowing she was persona non grata in this household of women that were so attached to Xander. Who happened to stand up just then and come over to her. Buffy left them alone and headed into the living room again.

Xander held out his arms, as though looking for some sort of embrace, and Anya awkwardly stepped into them. It felt nice to be surrounded by him again, but different. There wasn't the desperation in it for her or him anymore. Her mouth involuntarily lifted into a smile. "This is nice. I've missed this about us, Xander." She pulled away from him, looked him in the eye and saw. He had indeed moved on, and there was a love there for her that would always be there, but it was wrapped up in friendship. The one thing she had counted on in their relationship would always be there and she laughed outright. "Oh thank god!"

Xander was baffled, but that was par for the course as far as Anya was concerned. He laughed with her though, and thought that if she could be this easy with him after their one conversation, then things would be alright after all. "Wow, Anya, I wish all women I hugged thanked the good lord when we were done." He wraggled his eyebrows lustily at her. She laughed again. "No, silly. I was thanking God for the fact that our friendship is still there. I don't think I've had the chance to talk to you since the other night. We're good, Xander. Just to let you know."

His face settled into something akin to gratitude. "Thanks, Ahn. And I've missed you too."

"Hmmm. Not so much that you haven't been looking at someone else." He looked guilty. And she guessed. And he knew she was right, then her eyes widened. "Oh, Xander. You are so busted when you know who finds out."

"And that is why we haven't said anything yet. But I will tonight. Believe me. Spike knows too, and I can't let him have that to hang over my head at every opportunity." Xander guided her into the living room to join the others, "So don't say anything, ok? I'm taking care of it after the meeting." Anya nodded in acquiescence, then noticed the strange man sitting on Buffy's couch. "Oh no. Not you again."

* * *

Everyone looked up at Anya's statement and saw her look of utter annoyance. Spike just grinned, a little of the evil sneakin out of him. "Great. Demon girl knows Demon guy and we didn't think about this before hand?" 

Dylan had the temerity to look sheepish. "Ahh, hello again Anyanka. I hope things are well with you since last we met.?" He asked in a polite, if offhand manner.

"Well, not like you'd care or anything, D'Lahnyan. You never called, you never wrote. What is a girl to think? And now you're here? In Sunnydale? How peachy for me. Come to pour salt in my wounds?" Anya huffed. Buffy watched the exchange with morbid curiosity. Xander just shook his head in amused exasperation. Dylan had it comin apparently, and Anya was the one to give it to him.

"Well, Anyanka, it isn't as though you gave me a chance there did you? Just up and left the next morning - "

Anya's eyes grew impossibly wide. "The next morning? The next morning? You insufferable bastard! I waited a whole week. Hallie kept tellin me to leave, that you weren't coming back, but no. I waited. The next morning indeed." She walked over and slapped him. "That is for keeping me waiting." She smacked him again. "That is for so obviously forgetting about me." Then she punched him in the stomach and kneed him in places that made Xander, Spike and Giles howl silently in sympathetic pain. "And that? Is for being so casual about it. You're lucky we're both demons, or I would have no compunction about cursing you to all kinds of hells. All at the same time. You rotten good for nothing, sonofabitch." She walked over to stand next to Giles, who looked at her with something torn between admiration and just a touch of fear. She looked truly wounded, so he placed a comforting arm, cautiously, around her shoulders. She looked up at him gratefully.

Buffy was agog at the language emanating from Anya. "Ok, now that introductions have been made? Can we get on with the reveal please? Anya, you can wreak vengeance on our new informer later, ok. He has news of great importance to tell us, don't you Dylan?"

Dylan groaned from his doubled over position. "Umm, yeah. But do you think you could perhaps, ahh, wait a, oh lord, minute or, oh crap, two?" He continued to curse as he rose again to stand. He took several calming, relieving deep breaths. "Ok, I think I can continue now."

"Damn skippy." Buffy stated emphatically.

"Buffy. You have been losing your powers, periodically. Correct?"

"Yeah. You know it is Sherlock."

"Ok. Well, remember our discussion earlier about the gathering of power?"

"Umm, yeah, vaguely."

"Your - for lack of a better term - power drains are a direct result of that convergence. Your powers are mystical. They are also arbitrary. That is to say that Slayer powers are not inherently good, nor are they inherently evil. They simply are." He looked at her questioning if she understood. She nodded. "It is for this reason that you could experience the anomaly of a rogue slayer. The nature of the power depends completely on the nature of the Chosen one. You happen to be one of the good guys, yea for you and your team, here." He indicated the rest of the Scoobies.

Giles was paying very close attention to what this new person was saying. He was more than alarmed at the fact that his slayer - _his_ Slayer, dammit all - had neglected to inform him of such events as her losses of power. The fact that she hadn't told him hurt him a great deal, but there was more to deal with than just the hurt. She was losing her edge. He continued to listen to Dylan, figuring there was more to this Convergence than the man/demon was letting on. He eyed the entity warily.

Dylan noticed Giles' concentration on him, and continued his explanation. "The Convergence only happens under specific circumstances. Well, under one circumstance, actually. The Slayer must have passed her 21st birthday. Which apparently you have, and you are the first in a millennia to have done so. This speaks volumes about your power, and your situation here, as it is decidedly unique. No Slayer has ever maintained, or even initiated the level of friendships you have here, Buffy. Not only are they your friends, but they are your allies, your warriors in the fight against evil." His tone of voice expressed his appreciation for this development. Buffy shrugged it off.

"I told the first Slayer, I am me. The power is not the source of me. I have a life outside the slayage, and by heaven or hell, I am going to live it. If it means requiring my friends to experience these hells too, well, then. They love me enough to do it, and I love them enough to not want them to, but appreciate them when they do." Buffy's eloquence, few and far between it usually is, impressed Giles. He knew she had it in her. Xander, Willow and Dawn all puffed up with pride at the Slayer's belief and faith in them, and her gratitude. She continued, "So, this convergence of power you were telling us about, it is also pulling out my own powers?"

"Yes," Dylan confirmed.

Giles spoke up at this. "To what purpose?" He frowned in confusion. "Why, when a slayer turns 21, does this convergence take place? And why here, with Buffy? Her Slayer line is broken, has moved on already. The slayer you mentioned earlier is indicative of this."

Dylan nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is unusual, I will grant you. From what I can gather, it has to do with this particular Slayer's life and those attached to it. Look at it like this: she has a wizard watcher. That is unusual. No, not that watchers can or do practice magic. They have to. But that you would have been a wizard without ever having to be a watcher. This is an innate ability you have, Mr. Giles, that you see as an extension of your duties, but in actual fact, your duties are an extension of your power."

He turned to Willow. "Also, this slayer has her own witch, with a wealth of power herself. No witch in existence ever, has sent Osiris screaming for his tomb the way this witch did. All of the mystical world was agog over that one, Ms. Rosenberg. Caused quite a fracas you did when your love died. My sincere condolences for you, on the passing of Ms. Maclay. She is greatly loved where she is and your loss must be great." Willow was struck dumb, as the tears gathered in her eyes.

Dylan turned finally to Dawn. "And now, this slayer has the key to dimensions, dwelling within her home, unwatched, uneducated. The Key is a phenomenal source of power, and this slayer has possession of it. Do you know the kind of destruction this amount of power, confined to one space has the potential to cause?" He sighed. "No I suppose you do not. Not to mention that she has a souled vampire for a companion. Hell, has two, in fact. Although one of them has already been spoken for by fate, through a curse. But the Vampire who sought out his soul? On behest, unspoken though it was, of the Slayer? Yeah, this slayer has power unimaginable.

"The one thing that is the catalyst though is that young man." He pointed to Xander. "Buffy, you have this entire arsenal at your command, and you use it readily enough. But you refrain from using it, also, and wisely. That is because of - I'm sorry, I never did get your name?" He turned to Xander.

"Uhh, Xander. Harris. Xander Harris." Xander stammered, unused to being the focal point of any mystical discussion. He slid closer to Dawn, unconsciously.

"Yes. You, Xander, are the, oh, I don't know, measuring rod. It is through you that Buffy chooses to exercise and utilize all of her weapons. You are her sounding board. You are the one to offer her a sane, logical point of view. You humanize her world, make the decisions she has to make, make sense. She needs you like she needs no other here. She relies on you to root her in the human world - and you are quite successful - and in doing so, she has remained alive.

"Now, why would any of this make the convergence happen here? To balance the scales. This Slayer is too powerful. Something has to give."

It all snapped into place for Giles. "Oh good lord. The prophecy. The one we've been reading, Buffy, is talking about this happening." He looked sharply at Dylan. "There is a prophecy about all of this happening. We've been researching and translating it, but to no avail. The notes and rosettas that we have are all wrong." He looked down at Anya. "Did you bring the Scroll with you?"

She nodded, then walked out to the car to get it. At the mention of the prophecy and scrolls, Spike abruptly took sharper notice. He had a vested interest in discovering what those damn ancient slips of parchment said. Because by hell would he be killing Buffy. Ever.

"I want you, being as you seem to be the knowledgeable party here, to tell us exactly what this prophecy says. And you had better be right." Giles made the threat as menacing as possible; not knowing what sort of demon he was dealing with here, he thought it best to cover all his bases. Dylan smiled at the attempt, but indicated his cooperation. Anya returned with the scrolls and handed them to Giles, who unfurled them in front of Dylan.

Dylan glanced down at them and smiled at the memory of writing them. "Ahh, these are the prophecies you have? Wonderful. You can put them away now."

Giles was about to argue. Dylan stopped him. "Don't worry Watcher, I know what they say. I wrote them. Almost four thousand years ago, to your calculations, but it was actually just last week. It was in another dimension." Dylan grinned.

Spike growled at him from his stance by the fireplace. "What do the bleedin prophecies say, man. And don't make me ask again." Spike's feral growl alerted Dylan to just how much attention he was receiving from the Vampire, and ancient dimension hopping demon or no, Dylan got a little frightened by the intensity he detected in the Vampire's gold eyes that had _just now_ been sky blue.

"Umm, sure. It is a poem of sorts. Goes like this: _The powers shall meet / in the temple of old / the Key will unlock / absorb in the fold. / The demon of blood / will surrender the night / destroying the body / to walk in the light. / The sanguinous union / of he and the Slayer / will lead to destruction / and bring the new player. / Death of her powers / the end of all borders. / A matter of hours / enter the new order._" See? Nothin to it."


	9. Never Easy, Always There

TITLE: Never Easy, Always There  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, just playing with the toys like they said we could. Not for profit. Do NOT sue.  
SUMMARY: Dylan clarifies the prophecy then shows his true colors, Anya tells about Dylan, Willow and Dawn have the  
confrontation.  
SETTING: Season 7 AU  
FEEDBACK: Oh yes, please. It's coming down to the last few chapters and the muse needs to be fed constantly cuz she  
doesn't want to let go.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is pretty long, but it had to be to accommodate all I wanted in it.

* * *

Never Easy, Always There

The scoobies all sat around stunned. The prophecy that Willow and Giles had been working on so diligently, simply revealed to them by the very author? Well, it was a first in the history of scooby research. Now, if only Dylan would actually explain what it all meant. Buffy stared at him in expectation. She knew if she looked at him hard enough, the silly demon/man/being would reveal all. It simply was the way things were supposed to go. She knew it; she anticipated it; she would not move until it happened. Her bright green eyes shown out from a very placid face. They sparkled with unexpressed anger and expectation. And the longer Dylan wasn't forthcoming, the harder those emerald eyes became. Glinting out at him like unpolished green stones set in a rocky encasement, Buffy's eyes forced Dylan into some sort of explanation. One he was obviously uncomfortable sharing.

"Ahem. Well, I can see that my reciting the bloody thing isn't helping you all and that you need further explication?" He looked askance at everyone in the room. Everyone nodded slowly, except Buffy and Dawn, who simply glared.

"Ok, well, it is like this," Dylan began his explanation. "Power is gathering. You all know that. It is happening in the woods as we speak. What you don't know is that the clearing in which said powers are coming together is an ancient burial ground." He laughed shortly, "A sacred temple if you will. Although to be perfectly honest, I'm not that great a poet to begin with, and I just needed something to keep the metre together and all. Plus to make it sound ancient and impressive. You know how it is.

"Well, as I said, the power is gathering. Buffy, you and I discussed the Convergence the other day? Last week? Hell, interdimensional travel plays havoc with an internal clock. I can't remember what I did last week because I'll be doing it tomorrow probably. Gah." He shook his head to clear it, having confused himself going off topic. "The Convergence is the gathering of that power. And your power, Buffy, is being pulled as strongly as any other power. So, it stands to reason that your, how shall I say?, abilities will be fluctuating. It comes with the territory. Now for the rest of the prophecy."

He cleared his throat and looked over at Giles, who looked none too pleased at this new information. His hazel eyes glared from beneath lowered brows, glasses long since removed, resting on the mantle. "Yes. Why don't you explain the whole thing to us. I, for one, am quite anxious to know how my slayer is going to die."

"Oh, she isn't going to die. That isn't right at all. The prophecy doesn't mention dying at all, now does it? No. She will, however, lose her powers. There is nothing you can do to stop that. I mean, you people are all about knowing what is coming, just so you can prevent it from happening. It is what Buffy's prophetic dreams are meant for. You get a warning, you prevent disaster, everybody is saved. Well most of the time. But this is different. This is not a warning, it is a tenet. It will happen, and it will happen just like I say it will happen. No matter how you try to prevent it, this prophecy will come to pass. The question is how? I trying to prevent Buffy from losing her powers, you will kill her. Make no mistake. The new order must rise. That is all there is to it."

Xander, who had previously remained silent, but was beginning to detect the distinct smell of a fish, spoke up. "Oh, great mysterious and cryptic one. We get that Buffy can't prevent the loss of her power, but your little foray into bad poetry specifically mentions the Key. I do believe that means Dawn, and you told us that she will be lost in the fulfillment of her part of the prophecy." He stood up and stalked over to Dylan. "I also believe that Buffy told you to find a way to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm just going to out on a limb here and say that you haven't found anything that refers to Dawn keeping all of herself, did you? I gotta tell ya man, that pisses me off."

Dawn stood up and moved over to Xander, placing a restraining hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, Xander. I know what is going on." She turned her liquid green eyes to Dylan. "I am the key to this whole thing. I keep Buffy alive, I disperse the Convergence after its purpose is fulfilled, and my powers go with it. But something else happens, as well, right? Something to do with Spike." She cocks her head sideways, looking at Spike, "He's going to be different. His soul, which makes him different anyway, is what makes the Blood Union possible."

Dawn smiled. "Yeah, makes sense. My sister get to neck with all the fine souled vamps. I should be jealous, but I ain't. Got mine, thank you very much." She shot a look over to Buffy, whose own glare told the younger girl that discussions would be had, and voices would be raised. Dawn smirked.

Spike moved from his spot in the corner of the living room. "Well, at least I won't be killing you Buffy. Watcher and Red, I guess, didn't know what the hell they were talkin bout. This is good. Didn't want another Slayer's blood on my fangs, if ya know what I mean." Giles glared back at him. "What? Not like I said you were totally off base. Well, maybe I did at that. S'ok Watcher. We can't always be perfect all the time. No matter how hard we try, right? Something always gotta bollocks things up."

Dylan laughed at the idea of Giles thinking Spike was going to kill Buffy. "You actually thought the prophecy meant Spike would kill the Slayer?" He laughed outright. "Oh, Mr. Giles. Spike could no more kill her than you could."

Giles started to speak, "Of course not, his chip would prevent - "

"Not because of the chip, though that is an ingenious plan by the Initiative, completely misguided, but ingenious. No, you silly mortal. Spike has a soul now. Did you not know that?"

Giles turned a questioning eye to Buffy. "Is this true? And why didn't you tell me?"

She had the temerity to look sheepish. "Uh, yeah. Spike is souled, it's true. But I only found out just before I lost my powers tonight. So there wasn't time to tell you what I knew." Her eyes widened. "Oh! You can yell at Dawn for being all secretive. She knew! And come to think of it, if she knew then Xander knew! So, I am officially off the hook for being all secret girl." She nodded once, emphatically.

Giles just shook his head. "Ok, so he has been cursed with a soul. Not like we've not dealt with this sort of situation before now."

"Umm, not cursed, mate." This from Spike.

"What?" Giles turned a shocked face to Spike. "Well, how the hell did you get a soul?"

"I went looking for it, didn't I?" Spike's blue eyes sparkled dangerously. "It seems the chip did it's soddin job, right? I did something that I hated. Hurt someone that I wasn't supposed to, and things had to change. I went looking for the thing that would make me worthy." The unspoken implication being that a soul is the only thing that would make this vampire worthy of Buffy.

Giles nodded. "Ok. So you asked for it back. What mage, demon, or power would grant you any soul, much less your own?"

Spike grinned humorlessly. "Eh. Well, I didn't exactly go up and say, 'Did something nasty, hurt someone, feel really bad bout it, can I have my soul back?'" He looked at Giles hard. "I had to fight to get it, Watcher. Fist of flames, three headed demon, big weird scarab beetles. I still got the scars." He started tugging on his shirt as though to remove it. "Wanna see what sucking chest burns look like after a month, there Rupert?"

Giles looked horrified. "No!" He shouted at the vampire, who looked stunned. "I believe you. God knows there is enough information on you and how you are an anomaly in the vampire world. I believe you can love enough to fight for what you think the object of your affection needs. If it was indeed Buffy, then you would indeed have done everything in your power to achieve it." He turned fully to face Spike. "I never forgot who or what you were, Spike, in _all_ its implications. But she is my Slayer, and I have to watch out _for _her, not just watch her."

His voice lowered to a whisper, so that only Spike could hear him. "I would think you would understand what I mean?" He raised his eyes to confront Spike's blue ones, seeking. Spike nodded his understanding, mouthing "Love her, just like I do." And Giles knew they had connected. Then he laughed. "Well, not _exactly_ like you do." And Spike grinned.

"Oh looky, everybody. My watcher is bonding with my vampire. Ain't it cute?" Buffy broke the tension in the room with the joke. "Ok, guys? Can we get back to the relevant discussion? Like, how can I keep from losing my powers and my sister?" She looked around the room. "Dylan?" who was again nowhere to be found.

"Damn. Did I mention how much I hate it when he does that?"

* * *

Dylan sat on the stone wall, frustrated. Damn it all, he had been trying to explain to them the importance of the prophecy, but they get focused on the vampire's soul? What is with this bunch of kids? And that watcher?

He missed the coldly analytical watchers of the past. At least they could maintain the flow and focus of a conversation. He growled low in his throat.

As if that rag tag group of wanna slay kids could stop the convergence. Or the reabsorption of the Key and the Slayer's powers. These things were meant to be. No one in a thousand generations and a hundred dimensions has stopped the gathering of powers, and the conceit that these kids shared, thinking they could, royally pissed Dylan off.

He watched the swirling mass of energy ebb and flow along the forest floor, flowing against trees and shrubs, whispering softly through the leaves and crackling sharply against the wooded trunks. The blue green swirling colors brought a soft smile to his face. His time was coming, and he knew the truth. No one could stop this and he would have this power for himself.

He reached a hand down to trail it in the blue green fog. The energy tingled through his fingers, burrowing deep into manufactured veins, traveling up his arm, into his chest and down to his belly. His legs and feet tingled with a thousand firings of nerves and ganglion cells. Then he felt the power surge through his back and neck, rising to trace sparkling paths across his scalp and into his skull. He closed his eyes in ecstacy, green arcs flashing as lashes met lashes. His mouth opened in a silent howl, and the blue green energy shone out, illuminating the night above him.

"Oh, yes." he whispered ecstatically, "this will all soon be mine, and she will be powerless to stop me." He shuddered orgasmically as the power culminated in his body and rushed out. His quiet moans could be heard only by the tiny nocturnal ears of the forest.

* * *

"Ok, everybody. So what are we going to do about this whole situation?" Anya brought the gang back to the issue at hand. "Buffy is going to lose her powers, Dawn is going to lose her power as the key; something bad is going to happen to Spike. That is the gist I have so far." She looked around the room for confirmation. As they all nodded, she did too. "Well, that is all well and good, but I think you might want to take what D'Lahnyan says with a grain of salt."

Her voice was so matter of fact that it took a few minutes for the rest of the gang to catch up to her. She was looking in concentration at her fingernails, frowning. "Damn," she muttered. "I broke another nail?"

Xander was the first to speak up. "Umm, Ahn. Why don't you tell us what you mean by that statement, k?"

"Well, obviously, that I broke the nail on the end of my finger Xander. What part of 'damn I broke a nail' don't you understand?" She seemed genuinely confused until she saw the exasperated eye roll and head shake that was Xander's patented 'I'm irritated with you, but you're cute so I won't say anything' look. "Oh, you meant about D'Lahnyan."

"Well, Ahn, hon, yeah, I kinda did."

"You don't get to call me 'hon' anymore, ya know, besides someone might not like it." Anya winked at him to soften her criticism. "I just meant that he can't be trusted."

Giles looked confused. "Why? Because he stood you up some time ago?"

"Ugh. No, I would long since have wrought vengeance on him for that." She shook her head and frowned at Giles. "No, he can't be trusted because of _why_ he stood me up. See, D'Lahnyan is a power junkie. He wants it, craves it, and will do anything to get it. He stood me up so long ago because he had heard a rumor about some sacred gathering of powerful mystics in another dimension and took off to steal that power. Unfortunately for him, they were more than prepared and he spent a week diggin the equivalent of cactus thorns out of his backside. Only these were mystical thorns, and if you broke one, it magically regenerated, and oozed poison onto the person's skin. Oh, yeah." She got a faraway look in her eye. "Oh, yeah, he was incapacitated for months afterward. Bliss, is what it was. Though I do have to admit he's cute."

Giles nodded in understanding. "What, Rupert, you think he's cute too?" Anya's cheeky voice interrupted him.

He started. "Hah! Well, while he might carry himself with a definitive air of superiority that you no doubt find attractive Anya, I can promise you, I am under no such influence." Giles grinned at her, then returned to seriousness. "No, I meant that it is entirely conceivable that this Dylan person will tell us the absolute truth, as he sees it, in order for us to facilitate this convergence, at which point he will steal Buffy's and Dawn's powers."

He looked at the rest of the gang. "I agree with Anya in that we must not trust this Dylan any farther than Xander can throw him. I think you all know what I am saying here, right?"

Buffy and Xander groaned. "Ugh, research time, again." They laughed at their unified expressed disgust. Giles just rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, correct. We must find a way to prevent the Convergence, or at least keep you girls whole. But perhaps not tonight. It is getting rather late, and I for one am quite tired. So. Anya, Willow, and myself will leave you all to your nightly routine." He watched as Dawn rose silently, waving as she made her way upstairs. He also noticed Xander's solicitous and watchful gaze follow the young woman as she trudged up to her room. He turned to Willow, about to beckon her to bid everyone farewell, but she too had watched as Dawn ascended the stairs. Her gaze was speculative and before Giles could call out to her, she started toward the stairs herself, saying, "I'll be down in just a minute."

"Willow, I don't think that's - " Buffy started, but Xander stopped her. "Let her go, Buff. They need to get this out."

"I don't like it Xander. Dawn is going through too much to deal with a confrontation with Willow right now."

Xander smiled. "I think you'll be surprised at just what Dawn can and won't handle." He hugged the small warrior. "Have a little faith, Buffster. It'll work out."

Giles heard but had his doubts. Doubts that were reflected in Anya's eyes when he turned to her as though to apologize. Then he heard a scoff from the corner of the room. Apparently Spike had his doubts as well.

"Harris, you don't know Niblet as well as you think you do. She's tough, yeah, but she ain't a bit ready to deal with Red right now." He moved forward to look up the stairs. His lips pursed thoughtfully. "Well, it's starting out alright, but I don't look for it to stay that way." He headed for the door. "I'm outta here Slayer. You need me, you know where I am."

"Wait!" Buffy's voice stopped him on the porch, before he could shut the door. She followed him out.

"I just wanted to say 'thank you' for tonight. And that, when this convergence situation is resolved, I want to talk to you. About that night, the soul, us, everything."

He nodded, and again moved to leave. "Fine Slayer, what ever you want is what we'll do."

"No, that isn't what I meant." She sighed in frustration. "Dammit Spike." She grabbed his arm. "I have to say this, and I'll use small words so you'll for sure understand. You are worthy, always were. Just the way you were. You worked beside me for two years, loved me, and fought for Dawn even when I wasn't here. Put up with Xander without killing him. That makes you worthy. You were never the problem, Spike. I was. Just wanted you to know."

"Fine. Now I know. Can I go?" When she made no move to let him go, he turned liquid crystal blue eyes to her. "Buffy? Let me go. Please."

She almost didn't, but something shone out at her, telling her it would be alright. "Ok." She released his arm slowly. "Goodnight Spike." He descended his head, muttering "'Night Slayer." and she thought she heard the sound of a choked off breath.

* * *

Willow stood outside Dawn's bedroom, knowing the young girl was getting ready for bed, and this would be her only chance to set things right with her. She raised her hand to knock, but heard a soft "Don't bother knocking, Willow, just come on in."

Willow took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly, entering the bright bedroom slowly, testing her welcome. "Come on in, it's alright, I guess." Dawn told her, sitting on top of the covers on her bed. "I guess you want to talk about what happened last spring? Apologize and all that?"

The matter of fact tone coming from Dawn was something that Willow was unaccustomed to. It shocked her and put her on the defensive. "Well, yeah, Dawn. I kinda figured I needed to. Was I right?"

"Depends. Will you mean your apology? Or are you doing it because the others think you should?" Dawn just looked curious, as though the answer really didn't matter that much to her.

"A little bit of both, actually. If you want me to be honest." Willow stated.

"Yeah, honesty is good, Willow. As long as you don't mind the return favor?" Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"Turnabout is fair play, right?"

"Absolutely."

They stared at each other for a beat. Two. Three.

Finally Dawn started. "Why do you think I should forgive you? You threatened to end me, Willow, to use me to destroy everything and everyone I love. What about that is forgivable? Who do you think you are that you can kill someone and not suffer the same consequences that any other murderer does?" She frowned in consternation. "Seriously, what makes you so different?"

Willow's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed defensively. "You think I think myself above the law here? You think I don't know what kind of person I became? You're just a kid, Dawn. You have no idea what it means to lose someone like Tara then lose yourself in that grief. Do I think you should forgive me? Honestly, I wouldn't. But I'm not you. Can you handle not forgiving me?" She paused and crossed over to the desk, flipping through some of Dawn's school work.

"Dawn, I'm sorry for what I said and tried to do to you. I was out of my mind with anger, grief, and power. That is no excuse, but it is a reason." She sighed softly. "Nothing makes me different, Dawn. Noting makes me special. And I do suffer consequences." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I have nightmares sometimes. I see his face, just before I ripped his ski - No. I can't tell you that. I promised. I hear him pleading with me, begging me for his life, and it drives me crazy, Dawn. You don't know. He killed Tara. Killed her, took her from this world and me, and everyone else who loved her, and I still hear him beg for his life."

Dawn watched Willow with expressionless eyes. She followed her around the desk, watched her approach the side of the bed, kept watching as the tiny pale hand reached up and stroked Dawn's hair from her face. Dawn didn't even flinch. "Ok, so you have nightmares about Warren. I understand that. I would too. From what I can piece together, you really worked him over. And I know you tore his skin from his body. Flaying is what I think it is. Every time we come across a demon in research that does that, Anya, Xander and Buffy get strange looks on their faces. So I know. I'm the Key. I can unlock anything, even secrets." She reached up and took Willow's hand in hers.

"What I want to know, Willow, is do you have nightmares about me?" She pulled the older woman to her, whispering into her ear. "Do you hear _my_ voice in here?" She stroked Willow's head. "Do you see my eyes begging you not to hurt me? Do you hear my whimpers and cries? Do you see me, trapped in Rack's place, trying to get away from you, fearing for my life and begging you to remember Tara and how she loved you and that we all loved you?" She gripped Willow's hair and pulled her head back. "Do you dream of me, Willow? Or do I just not even register, because I ceased to be real to you in that moment?"

Willow turned frightened, and guilty eyes to Dawn, who laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah. I figured as much." She released Willow and curled into a ball on her bed. "Apologize all you want, Willow. It won't matter to me, because my forgiveness doesn't matter to you. And that is fine."

"Dawn. That isn't true. You do matter. You always did."

"Not in that moment, Willow. I was just another fix for you. You don't get forgiveness for that."

Willow's eyes hardened in the face of Dawn's intractability. "Dawn, hear me out. You matter. I love you just like I love Buffy. You gotta know that, right? Just because I don't have nightmares about you doesn't mean I don't think about what I did to you and regret it. You have to know I'm sorry, more than I know how to say."

"No you're not, Willow, and the more you try to tell me you are, the less I believe you, and that is pretty hard to accomplish. So. I suggest you exit stage right, and leave me the hell alone."

"Dawn - "

"Get out Willow. Save your empty apologies for someone who will believe them. Just get out."

"Fine." she turned to leave, opening the door. "You can be a child about this all you want Dawn. But until it happens to you, don't presume to judge me. This is the last time I'll be apologizing to you about what happened. If you can't be adult enough to forgive me, then I guess we'll just have to find a way to live with that." She turned back to look one more time at Dawn, expecting to see the younger girl sitting up about to stop her, but Dawn just lay in bed, looking impassively at her.

"Don't bait me, Willow. I'm the Key, your secrets aren't secret anymore, and I know." She blinked slowly. "Yeah. We'll just have to live with the fact of last spring. I don't trust you. But I know that means nothing to you. Good night Willow." She turned away from Willow, and heard the door click shut behind the witch.

Willow made her way downstairs again, silently fuming that the confrontation with Dawn went as badly as it did. The little girl had grown up a lot in the last few months. Her tenacity and impenetrable calm vexed Willow. She had thought that simply stating her apology and asking for forgiveness would be enough to put last spring behind her. But Dawn's reticence and unwillingness to forgive and forget put that thought out of Willow's head. Willow couldn't believe that Dawn was so calm about the whole thing. She was sure that the comment about remaining a child would have worked to get Dawn speaking to her, but no.

She slapped the banister in anger. Damn that girl. But Willow had to admit that Dawn was right. She didn't have nightmares about her. Dawn wasn't human, hadn't been born, but manufactured, and because Willow knew this on a gut level, it made it impossible to think of Dawn as human in her subconscious. In waking moments though, Dawn's pleas wracked Willow's heart. She could hear them in the back of her mind. Dawn begging her to rethink what she was doing; telling her that Tara would be so disappointed in her, and knowing that the teen was right.

Willow shook her head, stopped on the last step and composed herself before facing the others again. She came around the corner and paused as Xander looked up at her with a smile. She saw his smile fade, and closed her eyes against the frown that crept onto his face. Cringing as he jumped up without a word to her, she watched as he headed upstairs to Dawn. Giles, Buffy and Anya all startled out of their conversation at Xander's rushing movements. "What the hell is wrong with Xander, Willow?" Buffy asked her.

"He's going up to talk to Dawn, Buff." Willow moved forward into the living room to sit down.

"Wow. He didn't even say anything to you?" Anya asked.

"No."

Giles turned toward the stairs with a look of concern. He cleared his throat. "Does someone need to have the talk with Xander? He seems to be overly solicitous toward Dawn lately." He turned to Buffy. "He's become even more protective of her than Spike."

"Well, I had to have Spike tell me, but it seems that Dawn and Xander _may_ be heading toward some sort of relationship." At Giles' and Willow's widened eyes, Buffy said, "I know. I know. I don't get it either. I mean, she's just 17. And he's Xander. What do they see in each other?"

Willow and Anya looked archly over at Buffy, but it was Anya who spoke up. "If you don't know what a young woman like Dawn, Willow, or myself could see in Xander then, Buffy, you truly have no concept of how relationships are supposed to work."

Willow joined her in defense of Xander. "Buffy, he's strong, but human, cares so much more than he should about this fight we are waging against evil, and despite his normalcy, he keeps fighting. He's tenacious, loving, insightful, and necessary. More to the point. He's proud of being the normal guy who always comes through for the superheroes."

"Not to mention funny, irreverent, earnest, and supportive." This from Giles. When the girls turned to him is surprise he asked, "What? I can't notice how the vital and integral the boy is to our morale? Think about what it would have been like in the library without him." At their thoughtful looks he turned smug. "See? He's necessary, and I am a watcher. It is my job to find the necessary and keep it around, don't you think?"

Buffy finally capitulated. "Yeah, he is pretty darn lovable. I guess I just got Slayer imprinted by vampires, huh?" When they all looked at her strangely she said, "You know? Imprinted? Like baby cows with their moms and kittens with their mothers?" They continued to look questioning. "Oh never mind." The other three laughed at her frustration.

Giles finally rose and made the motions of getting ready to leave. Anya rose as well, stating, "Well, guys, it's late. Later than it was when we first started to leave, and I think we need to get out of Buffy's hair so she can get some rest before tomorrow. You know, so she can do all the researchy stuff at the Magic Box, that is coming along nicely since I got the demons at the insurance place to fork over the necessary dough."

Giles sighed. "Anya, I assure you the insurance company is entirely peopled with humans."

She snorted. "Ok, Rupert. What ever you say." She turned to Willow. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Willow rose and walked over to hug Buffy goodnight. "Night, Buffy. I"ll see you tomorrow."

"Willow, give her time. She's young, and doesn't understand -" Buffy started.

"Buffy, she understands a lot more than you think. Time won't matter. She isn't going to forgive me and she really shouldn't. But we are going to be able to work together, so don't worry. Things will never be like they were, but they'll get better. Goodnight."

Giles and Anya walked to the door, followed by Willow and Buffy. "Ok, well goodnight, guys. I guess it is research mode at the Magic Box tomorrow, and I know Giles will bring the jellies."

Giles hugged Buffy goodnight. "Of course. Anything to encourage you doing research. Goodnight Buffy." He walked out with the other two girls, and Buffy closed the door. She turned to the stairs, thinking to go up to bed, but decided instead to give Xander and Dawn a few more minutes of privacy. She went into the kitchen to fix some cocoa.

* * *

Xander stood outside Dawn's room. He tried to listen through the door, placing his head gently against it, hoping to hear something that would indicate how Dawn was feeling. All he heard was silence. So he raised his hand to knock at the door. Before he could touch knuckle to door, it opened and she stood there. He looked at her for an instant, taking in the calm, dry eyes, the steady chin, and loose limbed grace. Then her eyes closed and he knew. Closing in, he wrapped her in his arms and nearly broke with her as the first of many sobs broke through her calm facade.

She had heard him at the door before he leaned in to listen. She stood up from the bed and walked slowly to the door to open it, knowing she was seconds away from collapsing. It hurt not to be able to forgive Willow; it hurt to maintain the serenity when she had been in the room, but Dawn knew she could let go with Xander. So she opened the door and raised her dry eyes to take him in. She watched his eyes roam over her face, checking to make sure everything was ok, and despite seeing nothing, knowing she was falling apart. He caught her before she did, and she fell into his arms, wrapping herself up in him. Feeling safe, finally, she let it out.

Her world tilted sideways as he bent to lift her at the knees, swinging her into the cradle of his arms, moving to the bed, to sit and rock her. She rested herself in his strength, gathering it from him, until she could look up at him and not cry. Her green eyes met his whiskey colored brown ones, then focused on the small smile of his mouth. She watched as it began to move, barely registering that his voice was reaching her ears.

"You alright, Dawnie?"

She reached her fingers up to touch his lips. Marveling at their softeness, she caressed them lightly with the tips of her fingers. Then she looked up into his eyes again. "I'm fine, now you're here." She dropped her hand back into her lap, and nuzzled closer to him. "You were right. It was harder than I thought, not forgiving her, Xander. But I don't matter to her. She doesn't dream about what she did to me. She doesn't see me as human, and I can't forgive her for that. It is what made her able to threaten me the way she did." She sniffed, trying to control her emotions. "I didn't understand it before, but since I've been coming into my power, things have been coming clear to me."

He looked at her, knowing. "You're able to tell what people are feeling, unlocking secrets and things like that?" At her confused nod, he smiled. "Of course you are. It's the only way you could have known what to say to me earlier to get me to face up to this situation between us." At her attempt to defend herself, he held up a hand. "No, I know, it's not that you are deliberately using it to manipulate. You just _knew_. Just like you now know about Willow, you just knew about me, and yourself. That is a good thing, Dawn. Believe me."

"Thank you for coming up. I didn't want to be alone, and I didn't want to have to explain it to Buffy." She hugged him closer. "I needed you, and you came. Thank you."

He hugged her close to him, murmuring into her hair. "Anytime."


End file.
